Trap
by Uchiha Saida Hinata
Summary: Saat kau terjebak bersama seorang Uchiha apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tinggal atau pergi darinya?
1. Chapter 1

Trap

 **Naruto dkk, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo(S),OOC dan sebagainya**

 **Pair : Sasuhina**

 **Rate : T**

Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya santai, tetapi setelah memasuki kamarnya Hinata segera melompat ke tempat tidurnya dan mengacak helai indigonya yang dibiarkan terurai itu. Hinata menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di balik kedua kaki yang kini di tekuknya. Seperti biasa, dia tidak pernah terbuka untuk cerita dengan siapapun. Hinata hanya menceritakannya pada setiap bulir air mata yang mengalir deras dari lavendernya.

"Hikss.., kenapa semua ini terjadi"

 **Hinata POV**

Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna saat ini, karena untuk mempertahankan sebuah kehormatan saja aku tidak bisa. Apalgi sekarang di tambah dengan hasil _test pack_ yang bergaris dua itu, oh Kami-sama tolong aku. Aku sangat takut akan segera di tendang dari sini, karena ayahku adalah orang yang cukup terpandang. Semua ini bukanlah keinginanku, semua orang pasti berfikir aku ini adalah gadis murahan dan sebagainya.

Aku pasti dijebak, saat aku pergi mencari sedikit hiburan di klub malam sebuah hotel. Aku hanya merasa sedang stres saat itu, tugas dari guru yang tidak berujung di tambah aku sendirian di rumah. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa setelah aku diajak berkenalan oleh beberapa wanita, dan saat aku terbangun dari tidurku aku berada di sebuah kamar Hotel tanpa busana. Lebih parahnya lagi, aku bersama seorang laki-laki yang juga tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu sukses membuatku tersadar dari lamunan, aku segera berdiri dan membukakan pintu itu. Aku melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di sana, yang tak lain adalah ibuku. Aku yang memang sangat rindu dan nyaman berada dekat ibuku segera memeluk erat dirinya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Ujar ibuku yang mungkin merasa heran.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan sembari terus mendekapnya erat, oh Kami-sama bagaimana bisa aku menyakitinya. Ibuku melepas pelukanku secara perlahan dan mulai angkat bicara mengapa dia datang ke kamarku.

"Seorang laki-laki, siapa dia?" Tanyaku heran.

"Ibu tidak tahu, tapi dia mencarimu"

Ibuku hanya membalas kalimatku seperti itu, yang membuatku semakin penasaran dan ingin segera turun menemuinya. Aku mengiyakan ibuku dan segera turun tangga untuk menemui orang itu, sedangkan ibuku membuatkan minuman untuknya.

Aku terkejut bukan main saat melihat langsung siapa yang datang menemuiku. Dia laki-laki waktu itu, dia datang dengan setelan jas. Hal yang membuatku semakin terkejut adalah onyx miliknya menatap dalam lavenderku, apa yang dia lakukan disini?.

"Ini rumahmu, kenapa kau berdiri saja" Ujarnya santai.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan sama sekali, aku segera duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya secara langsung. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan Ujian Kelulusan Sekolah menengah atas , dia ingin membuka rahasia besarku dan membuatku di usir?.

Ibuku datang dan membawa dua gelas berisi teh hijau yang segera di letakkan ibu di atas meja ruang tamu berwarna putih ini. Ibuku juga mempersilahkan dia minum, sebelum ibu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua dalam keheningan.

"Aku ke sini untuk tanggung jawabku"

Jelasnya dengan sangat santai, sedangkan aku sudah gemetar dan berkeringat dingin. Apa maksudnya tanggung jawab?, tentu saja dia harus karena dia telah mencuri kehormaatanku. Aku mengambil salah satu gelas yang sama sekali belum kami sentuh, setelah ku ambil gelas itu aku segera menyiramkannya tepat di wajahnya.

"Pergi kau dari sini" Ujarku memberanikan diri.

Laki-laki yang mendapat perlakuan kasar dariku itu segera berdiri dan mencoba untuk mendekatiku. Aku tidak tinggal diam, aku mengambil gelas lainnya dan sudah kusiapkan untuk menyiramkannya lagi.

Entah karena takut atau yang lainnya, dia segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan rumahku ini. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku setelah aku menutup pintu depan rumahku, saat aku ingin memasuki kamarku aku menemui ayahku yang terlihat marah.

Kukira dia sedang memarahi Hanabi, tapi hipotesis ku salah saat namaku yang di panggil dan ibuku yang ikut menangis setelah suara itu.

"Hinata! Apa ini?" Ujar ayahku sembari menunjukkan alat tes kehamilan yang ku taruh sembarang tadi.

Aku tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun, aku merasa mati seketika saat Tuhan menunjukkan kebenaran dengan sangat cepat. Ayahku segera memerintahkan diriku untuk mengemasi barang-barang milikku tanpa mendengarkan sedikit pun penjelasanku.

Saat aku melangkahkan kaki melewati batas rumahku, aku melihat di belakang sana ibuku tak hentinya menangis begitu juga dengan Hanabi. Aku tidak ingin terlarut dalam semua ini, aku mengambil langkah cepat untuk menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai, kemana aku harus berpulang sekarang? Aku merasa sangat hancur seketika. Aku memandangi sekeliling jalan yang kulalui ini, pepohonan rindang di kanan dan kiriku serta hiruk pikuk beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar ku.

Ku tarik koperku dengan kasar, harus kemana aku sekarang? Aku berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan saat ini. Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti darah dagingku sendiri, meski aku tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya.

Aku mendongakan sedikit kepalaku, kala tetes demi tetes menyentuh kulit tanganku. Cuaca hari ini seakan menggambarkan suasana hatiku saat ini, gerimis.

 **Tes Tes**

Aku merasakan tetesan air hujan yang mulai turun lebih banyak. Aku segera menepi dan berteduh di sebuah halte bus. Aku duduk dan membersihkan sedikit air yang mengenai pakaianku, aku melemparkan lavenderku ke seluruh arah . Aku merasa lelah akan semua ini, aku juga lelah menunggu hujan yang enggan meninggalkanku di hari yang mulai senja ini.

Saat aku mulai merasa mengantuk dan menyembunyikan lavenderku, seseorang menarik pergelangan tanganku dan menyebut namaku. Aku segera memandangi matanya yang sama seperti diriku, dia adalah kakakku Neji.

"Ikut denganku"

Neji memang tidak banyak bicara saat ini, dia hanya menuntunku naik ke dalam mobil hitam pekatnya. Nyaman, ya itulah yang kini kurasa karena berada di dekat kakak yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Kau suka?"

Ujar Neji memecahkan keheningan sembari melempar pandangannya pada diriku. Aku yang mendapat pertanyaan singkat itu, segera menyapu habis interior mobil Neji yang berwarna _soft purple._ Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengukir senyum di wajahku, setelah itu aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kau ingin kuantar ke rumah?"

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan secara tidak sadar meneteskan bulir air dari lavender ku. Neji yang memang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata itu langsung melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan padaku.

"Bagaimana bisa diusir?"

"Apa mereka tidak menghargaimu?"

"Kau selalu berprestasi, kita harus menemui mereka!"

Neji segera melajukan mobilnya menuju arah rumahku, aku yang bingung akan semua ini mulai angkat bicara.

"Neji-nii, aku hamil"

 **Ciiiiit**

Neji menghentikan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba, setelah itu ia menangkup wajahku yang telah basah ini. Aku kira dia akan memaki dan ikut membenciku, hal yang di luar dugaanku terjadi. Neji segera mendekap erat diriku dan dia juga menangis dalam dekapanku, jujur saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis sekalipun.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjagamu"

Aku menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat saat ini, tapi aku sedikit menyembunyikan semua itu untuk Neji. Aku menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal di wajahku, aku segera melepaskan dekapan Neji perlahan.

"Neji-nii, Boleh aku ikut pulang denganmu?"

Tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun dari pertanyaan yang kuucapkan, yang dilakukan Neji hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dan memutar balik mobilnya. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa ayahku mengusir Neji beberapa tahun silam. Neji sangat berbakti dan tidak pernah membantah perkataan dan perintah ayahku. Kalau aku wajar saja, aku memang di posisi yang salah saat ini.

"Dimana rumah pacarmu?"

Ujar Neji memecahkan kebisuan di mobil ini, jujur aku merasa sangat tersinggung jika Neji menyangka aku ini wanita murahan.

"Tidak punya-"

"Jadi dia meninggalkanmu?!"

"Tidak Neji-nii, orang yang menghamiliku bukanlah siapa-siapa"

"Maksudmu?"

aku cukup banyak cerita dengan Neji saat kami di perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Neji, ceritaku berakhir saat kami sudah sampai di sebuah apartermen kelas atas. Aku terkejut bukan main, Neji angkat kaki dari rumahku baru beberapa tahun silam, mungkin baru dua tahun. Neji mengajakku turun dari mobil dan kami berjalan menuju lift yang berada di ujung koridor sana.

"Selamat malam dokter" Ujar seorang wanita yang baru keluar dari lift.

Aku tidak perlu susah payah bertanya pada Neji, dia sekarang adalah seorang dokter. Aku segera menatap permata milik Neji, aku mengerti kenapa dia di usir dari rumahku aku mengingat sedikit perkataan ayahku saat dia mengusir Neji.

"Aku menyekolahkanmu untuk memiliki gelar dan meneruskan perusahaanku!"

Jadi Neji lebih memilih menjadi seorang dokter daripada seorang pengusaha, kenapa ya? Padahal kedua mendiang orang tua Neji ingin anaknya di urus dan di bimbing ayahku. Aku yang terus sibuk dengan fikiranku sampai tidak menyadari sudah sampai di depan apartermen milik Neji.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan sedari tadi?" Ujar Neji sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dengan _key card_.

Aku menggelengkan sediit kepalaku dan segera masuk ke dalam apartermen Neji dengan koperku. Meskipun kami adalah keluarga jauh, aku sangat dekat dan akrab dengan Neji. Sesampainya di dalam, aku terkagum-kagum melihat seluruh interior apartermen yang serba ungu. Mulai dari ruang tamu semuanya berwarna _soft purple ,_ aku terpanah akan sebuah bingkai photo yang berada di atas meja ruang tamu.

Aku mendekati dan mengambilnya, aku melihat dengan jelas itu adalah diriku saat duduk di bangku dasar kelas enam dan Neji yang saat itu sedang alkena. Aku minta di foto berdua dengan Neji saat itu, aku sangat menyayangi seperti saudara kandungku sendiri da n selalu mengikuti kemanapun Neji pergi.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat Neji menghidupkan tv dari ruangan di dalam, aku meletakkan bingkai itu ke tempat semula dan kembali melihat-lihat apartermen Neji. Saat melewati sebuah ruangan yang nampak seperti ruang santai, aku segera menemui Neji yang berada di kamar.

"Hanya kamar kakak yang berwarna putih" Ujarku santai dan segera duduk di sofa bersama Neji.

Neji yang sedang duduk di sebelahku, ingin beranjak dari sofa dan mengatakan ingin mengambil minum untukku. Aku yang merasa cukup merepotkan segera ikut berdiri dan mengekori Neji yang berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Neji-nii, kau punya kamar lagi?"

Neji membalas kalimatku dengan terkekeh dan nada yang meremehkan.

"Kamar lagi? Kau kan penakut"

Aku segera mengambil gelas yang tengah di pegang Neji dan mengambil air dari dispenser. Aku juga mengerucutkan sedikit bibirku untuk menunjukkan kekesalanku padanya. Neji mendekati dan mencubit pipi kiriku pelan dan berbisik di telinga kiriku.

"Aku bercanda, mari kita ke kamarmu"

Aku merasa sangat disambut dan di hargai disini, tapi tunggu dulu kamarku?. Aku merasa sedikit heran saat Neji mengambil sebuah kunci dari tempat P3K yang berada di sebelah pintu sebuah kamar. Neji membuka kamar yang terkunci itu, aku hanya menunggu di balik tubuh Neji yang sangat tinggi di banding diriku.

"Masuklah" Ujar Neji setelah dia memasuki kamar itu terlebih dahulu.

Aku diam terpaku di posisiku, aku melihat interior kamar yang sangat indah, di sudut kanan sana ada sebuah meja rias berwarna ungu yang sangat cantik. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, cermin, lemari, spring bed, _air conditioner_ , walpaper bahkan seluruh interior toilet yang berada di sudut kiri berwarna _soft purple._

"Awalnya, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk menginap disini beberapa hari. Tapi, aku lupa hubunganku dengan ayahmu sangatlah buruk saat ini. Jadi aku hanya mengisi dan menghiasi kamar ini, berharap kau akan datang walau sekedar berkunjung." Ujar Neji lesu sembari duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Maafkan, ayahku-"

"Lupakan, kau tidurlah biar kuambil kopermu"

Aduh.., aku lupa dengan koperku yang kutaruh di ruang tamu tadi. Setelah menaruh koperku, Neji meninggalkan diriku sendiri di kamar ini. Aku yang merasa sudah sangat penat akan hari ini memilih untuk berendam di bath tub sebentar.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan mengenakan piyamaku, aku naik perlahan ke atas tempat tidur dan menarik selimut tebal. Aku berharap dapat melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini, baru saja aku ingin tidur aku melihat sebuah kilat yang cukup besar di jendela dekat kamar mandi.

"Ah!"

Aku tidak sengaja berteriak dengan cukup keras yang membuat Neji segera menghampiriku di dalam kamar. Neji segera mendekatiku yang bersembunyi di balik selimut, Neji menggoyangkan sedikit tubuhku yang masih gemetar.

"Hinata, ayo pindah "

Neji segera mengangkat tubuhku ala _bridal style_ ke arah kamarnya, aku menurunkan sedikit selimut yang ikut terbawa oleh Neji. Aku merasa sangat takut pada kilat dan semacamnya, seasampainya di kamar Neji aku segera di baringkan. Aku menarik pergelangan tangan Neji dan memohon padanya untuk tidak meninggalkanku.

"Tidak akan" Ujarnya lembut.

Aku mulai menyembunyikan lavenderku di balik pelupuk mata ini dan segera pergi ke alam bawah sadarku.

 **Hinata POV end**

.

 **TBC**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite ya...**

 **Arigato**


	2. Chapter 2

Trap

Hai semua.. kembali lagi dengan chap 2 yang akan menjelaskan beberapa pertanyaan Minna-san, Arigato atas apresiasi dan beberapa saran dari Minna-san. Review,Favorite,Saran dan segala macam bentuk apresiasi itu sangat saya hargai dan terima dengan lapang hati.

 **Naruto dkk, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo(S),OOC dan sebagainya**

 **Pair : Sasuhina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Sasuke POV**

"Pergi kau dari sini" Ujar gadis itu kepadaku.

Aku tidak tinggal diam dan mencoba untuk mendekatinya, saat kulihat jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat aku segera berbalik dan meninggalkan kediaman wanita Hyuuga itu.

Aku menaiki _lamborghini_ milikku dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, rapat hari ini cukup penting untuk Uchiha Corp. Aku mengusap kasar wajahku yang masih basah akan teh hijau, selama ini tidak ada yang pernah menolakku. Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk bertanggung jawab, tapi balasan wanita itu sungguh membuatku ingin segera menghabisinya.

"Shit! Dia fikir siapa dia?"

Aku memukul setir ku dengan kasar dan terus melajukan mobil ini, di depan sana aku sudah melihat beberapa orang menungguku disana. Aku memarkirkan mobilku sembarang dan turun dari mobilku, aku menolak tawaran untuk memindahkan mobilku dari tempatnya. Aku berjalan lurus menuju lift, setelah sampai di pintu lift aku segera masuk sedangkan beberapa karyawan yang awalnya hendak masuk menunggu di luar lift sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

Aku terus memikirkan kejadian tadi, seorang Hyuuga meremahkan dan menolak sebuah hadiah dariku. Memangnya dia siapa?, kalau bukan karena perjodohan yang tidak kuiinginkan itu aku tidak akan mendatanginya. Saat lampu lift berwarna hijau dan menunjukkan angka 12 , pintu lift segera terbuka dan menampakkan beberapa orang yang sudah menungguku di sana.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-sama"

Ucap semua yang ada di sana serempak sembari mempersilahkan aku memasuki ruang rapat di sana. Saat pintu mahoni besar itu terbuka, aku melihat dengan jelas wajah ayahku yang terlihat datar tetapi sangat menyeramkan yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Aku juga melihat dengan jelas seorang wanita yang sangat kucintai berdiri di sebelah ayahku, dia adalah malaikat pelindungku.

"Duduk"

Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan ini segera duduk mendapat perintah tegas ayahku, begitu juga dengan diriku yang ikut duduk. Untung saja meja ini mempunyai panjang sekitar 10 meter lebih, sehingga aku tidak berhadapan langsung dengan ayahku.

...

Rapat berlangsung selam dua jam lebih yang membuatku cukup bosan tadi, sekarang aku tengah berdiri di balkon ruang rapat dan menatap pemandangan kota yang cukup padat saat ini. Aku menghela nafas sejenak, gadis Hyuuga itu terus memenuhi fikiranku saat ini. Sampai aku tidak menyadari saat seseorang memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Awalnya aku mengira malaikatku yang memelukku erat, tapi saat aku berbalik aku melihat seorang gadis surai pink yang tengah mengenakan _kimono._

"Lepaskan!"

Aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh dan mengenai lantai balkon yang dingin itu. Aku tidak pernah sedikit pun menyukai gadis yang dijodohkan dengan diriku ini. Karena kuanggap dia sama saja seperti wanita di luar sana, yang tidak selalu membuatku muak.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa-"

"Hentikan panggilan itu! Aku sudah memiliki seorang calon istri dan perjodohan kita akan segera di batalkan!"

Aku melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi kusut dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak ingin melihat semua ini, sehingga aku segera melangkahkan kakiku cepat meninggalkannya sendiri di sana.

Langkahku terhenti seketika saat membuka pintu dan mendapati ayahku sudah menunggu di seakan menayakan dimana keberadaan Sakura kepadaku, aku terus berusaha santai saat dia berhadapan langsung denganku.

"Pernikahanmu akan di adakan minggu ini suka atau tidak!"

"Tapi-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan seluruh dari kalimatku, Fugaku Uchiha itu melayangkan _death glare_ miliknya padaku. Aku baru ingin melontarkan beberapa kata kasarku padanya sebelum malaikatku lah yang angkat bicara.

"Anata, Sasuke sudah mempunyai calon yang lain bukan?"

"Tentu saja ibu, bahkan aku sangat mencintainya"

Ayahku diam sesaat sebelum memerintahkanku membawa gadis itu ke hadapannya besok malam. Aku hanya menganggukan sedikit kepalaku dan segera berlalu dari hadapan ayah dan ibuku.

.

Hari sudah mulai senja, sang raja matahari mulai enggan menunjukkan dirinya saat ini. Dimana aku harus mencari gadis yang bernama Hinata itu? Aku cukup terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Hikari. Wanita paruh baya itu menjelaskan Hinata telah di usir dari rumah karena suatu hal yang tidak bisa di jelaskannya padaku.

Baru saja aku keluar dari rumah Hinata, aku berpapasan dengan seorang gadis yang bersurai pirang pucar yang hendak menemui Hikari di sebelahku.

"Bibi , Neji-nii menghubungiku dan Hinata sekarang bersamanya ja-"

Belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam mobilku. Aku duduk di kursi pengemudi dan segera melajukan mobilku , gadis yang tidak kuketahui namanya itu hanya memandang wajahku dengan raut ketakutakutan.

"Dimana Hinata?"

Aku melontarkan kata-kata itu yang membuatnya terlihat sedikit lega, dengan gagu gadis itu menjawab pertanyaaanku.

"Di..a,di a..par...termen-"

"Dimana apartermennya? Beritahu aku!"

"Siapa kau, Apa urusanmu?!"Ujar gadis itu dengan berani.

"Urusanku? Kau akan tahu jika kau mengantarkanku sekarang"

Setelah berdebat lama, akhirnya Ino luluh dan memberitahuku dimana Hinata berada. Setelah mendapat informasi yang cukup, aku memutar balik _lamborghiniku_ dan mengantarkan Ino ke depan rumah Hinata.

 **Sasuke POV end**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cerah serta kicauan burung yang hinggap di balkon kamar Neji enggan membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya. Hinata belum terbangun meski gemerecik air dari kamar mandi, Neji yang baru selesai mengenakan pakaian serba putih keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata.., bangunlah aku harus pergi"

Hinata membuka pelupuk matanya dengan perlahan, sesekali dia mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang Neji yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Hinata memandang Neji dengan tatapan senang. Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mendekati Neji, Hinata memeluk sayang Neji dari belakang sebelum meninggalkan Neji di kamar itu.

"Kakak tersayangku" Batin Hinata.

Hinata menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini, dia hanya memasak sup jagung dan beberapa _sushi_ buatan rumahan, secara tidak sadar Hinata menangis dalam diam karena banyaknya aral melintang hidupnya. Hinata berfikir betapa besar kepalanya sampai tidak menerima tawaran laki-laki itu, Hinata merasa bodoh akan semua ini dan membenci dirinya sendiri. Kenapa hidup Hinata tidak bisa seperti di dongeng? Hinata selalu berfikir bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang seperti _Cinderella_ karena semua keuletannya.

 **Dor!**

Neji menepuk bahu Hinata pelan tetapi dengan suara yang cukup mengejutkan Hinata, Neji yang melihat bulir air di pipi Hinata segera menghapus dengan lembut air itu dari pipi putih Hinata. Neji juga mempersilahkan Hinata lebih dulu di meja makan, sedangkan dia mengambil makanan yang sudah siap itu dan menaruh semuanya di atas meja. Hinata kembali mendapatkan kembali senyuman dan kebahagiaannya kala Neji berusaha menyuapinya dengan gaya kereta api .

"Buka mulutmu gadis kecil"

"Neji-nii, aku bisa sendiri" Ujar Hinata sembari mengambil sendok yang di tangan Neji.

"Enak tidak sup buatanmu?" Tanya Neji saat melihat Hinata menelan sup jagungnya.

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil dan segera mengambil mangkuk yang sudah berkurang satu sendok sup, Hinata juga mengambil beberapa _sushi_ buatannya. Neji yang melihat terpancarnya kebahaagiaan dari lavender Hinata ikut menghabiskan sarapan pagi ini dengan semangat. Selepas menyelesaikan sarapan, Neji segera berdiri dan mencium kepala Hinata sebelum dia mengambil jasnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengantarku?" Ujar Neji berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Hinata.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman dan berjalan menghampiri Neji di sana. Hinata segera menautkan tangannya pada Neji dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di jas dokter milik kakaknya itu.

"Apa?" Ujar Neji langsung menangkap maksud Hinata.

"Em, boleh tidak aku titip coklat jika kau sudah pulang nanti?" Balas Hinata singkat.

Neji hanya menghela nafas pelan , lalu menganggukan kepalanya sebelum meninggalkan pintu apartermen itu. Hinata melambaikan tangannya pelan kearah Neji yang sedang berjalan ke arah lift. Setelah itu, Hinata segera menutup pintu itu dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membereskan beberapa pekerjaaan.

"Huft.., akhirnya selesai juga" Ujar Hinata segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa depan ruang tamu.

Hinata mengambil remot tv di atas meja dan bingkai foto kemarin, Ia melihat wajahnya di foto itu sangat bahagia yang membuatnya mendadak menjadi sedih. Hinata mencoba meraih ingatan masa lalunya, saat dirinya benar-benar dekat dengan Neji dan ayahnya masih sangat peduli padanya.

 **Ting Tung**

Hinata melihat jam dinding yang berada di atas tv, disana pukul 16:00 sore hari. Hinata dengan semangat berlari ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu itu.

"Neji-"

Mata Hinata membelalak dan jantungnya berdebar kencang , dia mendapati seorang laki-laki yang beberapa hari ini mengganggu fikirannya. Laki-laki itu mendorong tubuh Hinata dan segera menutup pintu itu dari dalam. Hinata segera menjauh dan mengarahkan remot tv yang sedari di pegangnya kepada laki-laki itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak akan datang dan menjemputmu lagi jika kau tidak ikut sekarang" Ujar Sasuke santai.

"Tidak datang lagi?" Batin Hinata.

"Kesempatan hanya datang dua kali untukmu, selebihnya tidak" Tambah Sasuke.

"Benar, tapi apa dia orang baik? Uchiha? Itu nama sebuah perusahaan terkenal bukan?" Batin Hinata bimbang.

.

.

Hinata kini di dalam sebuah mobil yang sangat mewah dan berkelas, tapi di benak Hinata semua ini terasa sangat menyeramkan karena laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya saat ini. Hinata akhirnya mau ikut dengan Sasuke, setelah membuat beberapa **kesepakatan** selama satu jam **.**

" _Aku ha-mil" Ujar Hinata gagu._

" _Aku akan menceraikanmu setelah anak itu lahir" Balas Sasuke tak acuh._

Hinata merasa bimbang, di satu sisi dia merasa terselamatkan dari sebuah aib dan sisi lainnya dia seperti tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Neji lagi. Hinata meninggalkan sepucuk surat di atas tempat tidur Neji sebelum dia pergi .

"Kita akan pergi ke _boutique_ terlebih dulu" Ujar Sasuke mencairkan suasana tegang di mobil ini.

"I-ya" Balas Hinata.

Setelah sampai di sebuah _boutique_ , Hinata segera di bawa oleh seorang pelayan di sana untuk segera mengenakan pakaian yang telah di pesan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengarahkan onyx-nya pada _Louis Moinet Magistralis_ miliknya, pukul 18:15 dia pasti sudah cukup terlambat. Saat pintu kamar ganti terbuka, onyx Sasuke segera terarah pada penampilan Hinata. Sekarang penampilannya berubah 180 derajat dengan mini dress bahan sifon berwarna putih itu dan dengan sdikit riasan pada wajah cantik Hinata.

Sasuke segera berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata, setelah itu dia memberi pelayan itu tip di tambah dengan sebuah _death glare_. Pelayan itu segera membungkuk dan meniggalkan Sasuke bersama Hinata di sana.

"Ayo, kita sudah terlambat" Ujar Sasuke segera menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata kasar.

Hinata sedikit meringis dan terus mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke, sulit memang dengan _high heel_ ini Hinata harus berjalan cepat. Hinata tidak berani menolak atau mengeluarkan sepatah ucapan pun, Hinata terlalu segan dengan Sasuke.

.

.

Sesampainya di Mansoin Uchiha, Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan mempersilahkannya untuk turun. Disana terlihat jelas beberapa _bodyguard_ bertubuh besar menjaga keamanan seluruh sudut ruangan di Mansion ini. Sedari tadi Hinata hanya berusaha bersikap normal dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang cukup cepat. Hinata berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke pada pinggangnya saat ini, Sasuke mendelik ke arah permata milik Hinata.

"Em, di tangan saja" Ujar Hinata ragu.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap memeluk pinggang Hinata. Sesampainya di lantai ketiga, Sasuke di sambut oleh beberapa _maid_ dan beberapa dari mereka menahan pintu lift untuk tetap terbuka.

Sasuke hanya melalui semua _maid_ itu dengan wajah datar, berbeda jauh dengan Hinata yang menghiasi wajahnya dengan seribu senyuman. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada Hinata saat _maid_ membukakan pintu ruang makan. Disana Sasuke melihat dengan jelas wajah malaikatnya, Mikoto yang segera menyambut Hinata dan dirinya.

"Menantu, kau datang juga"

"I-ya"

"Panggil ibu, besok kau akan resmi menjadi istri Sasuke"

Hinata membuka lebar llavendernya mendengar penuturan bahagia ibu Sasuke itu. Setelah itu, Sasuke segera mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Hinata segera duduk dengan sopan di sebelah Sasuke, dia sedikit gugup saat ini. Karena ini, kali pertamanya dia makan malam bersama keluarga seorang lelaki ditambah lagi dia berhadapan langsung dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Fugaku yang menangkap keraguan pada Hinata segera melontarkan beberap pertanyaan padanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Umurmu?"

"Keluargamu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu Sasuke?"

Dengan susah payah Hinata menyembunyikan kecemasan dirinya, Hinata berusaha tenang dan menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata-"

"Umurnya 17 tahun, dia dari keluarga terpandang dan sejahterah. Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja dan saling jatuh cinta" Potong Sasuke.

"Berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?" Tambah Fugaku.

"Tidak lama, tapi dia tengah mengandung darah dagingku" Balas Sasuke tenang.

Fugaku segera terperangah dan berhenti melemparkan pertanyaan pada Hinata, sedangkan Mikoto yang mendengar penjelasan putranya itu segera mengembangkan senyuman yang sangat bahagia.

"Makan yang banyak Hinata sayang.." Ujar Mikoto sembari meletakan beberapa makanan pada piring Hinata yang masih bersih.

"Aku menang" Batin Sasuke.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Pagi ini aku telah bangun dan siap dengan gaun pengantin putih yang telah kukenakan, aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin dengan tersenyum. Hari ini adalah pernikahanku, dulunya aku berharap akan menikah dengan seorang laki-laki yang kucintai dan sebagainya. Tapi semua itu jauh dari ekspetasiku, paling tidak sekarang keluargaku tidak akan merasa malu untuk mengakuiku.

Aku berdiri dari depan meja rias ini, aku melangkah perlahan ke arah balkon kamar Sasuke. Aku melihat di lapangan hijau bawah sana sudah cukup ramai, kulihat semua persiapannya akan segera selesai karena upacara pernikahan akan di laksanakan pada pukul 08:00. Tenang sekarang baru jam _delapan tepat,_ apa? Ini sudah waktunya untuk turun.

"Hinata!" Ujar Sasuke setelah mendorong kasar pintu mahoni itu.

Aku lupa, aku segera melangkah secepat yang aku bisa ke arah Sasuke yang menunggu di pintu itu. Tapi langkahku sangat pelan, karena gaun ini sangat berat dengan seluruh berlian yang menghiasinya.

"Shit!" Ujar Sasuke segera berjalan cepat ke arahku.

Tidak, apa dia akan memarahiku?memukulku?atau bahkan Menendangku?. Aku menutup pelupuk mataku takut.

 **Syuuut...**

Semua perkiraanku salah, Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuhku ala _bridal style_. Saat ini lavenderku melihat langsung onyxnya yang sekelam malam itu. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku-

 **Teng...teng..tenng.. teng**

Bunyi lonceng itu sukses menyadarkan Sasuke dan membuatnya segera berjalan cepat sambil terus mengangkat tubuhku ini. Oh Kami-sama, kenapa jantungku berdegup sangat kencang melihat laki-laki ini?. Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya, tapi apa ini? Aku melihat dengan jelas wajah tampannya yang menunjukkan raut wajah yang sangat kokoh.

Tanpa kusadari, Sasuke sudah membawaku berada tepat di hadapan pendeta dan perlahan dia menurunkan diriku. Pendeta itu mulai menuntun Sasuke untuk mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan, apa ini tidak salah? Mempermainkan sebuah pernikahan?. Semuanya berlalu sangat cepat, kini aku dan Sasuke sudah bersanding berdua dengan masing-masing dari kami memakaikan cincin berlian.

Setelah itu, tidak kusangka seorang gadis kecil yang tak lain adalah adikku Hanabi membawakan se _bucket_ bunga berwarna ungu. Aku mengerti apa ini, aku banyak melihat di acara pernikahan kakak saudaraku . Aku dan Sasuke berjalan pelan ke atas podium untuk melemparkan bunga ini. Sayang , itulah fikirku bunga ini sangat cantik danaku sangat suka.

"Pada hitungan ketiga lemparkan bunga itu" Ujar pembawa acara wanita itu.

"Satu.."

"Dua.."

"Tiga!"

Pada hitungan ketiga , aku dan Sasuke segera melemparkan bunga itu ke belakang. Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat semua yang menunggu disana memperebutkan _bucket bunga itu_. Secara tidak sadar aku tertawa kecil dan menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke, aku segera berhenti tertawa saat aku melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke tetap datar saja. Aku yang salah atau dia?Entahlah.

Sasuke mengaitkan tanganku tiba-tiba dan berjalan di atas karpet merah yang sepertinya sengaja di siapkan untuk perjalanan kami menuju mobil pengantin. Aku berjalan perlahan dengan senyuman yang tak luput dari wajah ini, aku melihat Hanabi,Ino, Ibu bahkan ayahku hadir dan memandangiku saat ini. Aku melihat di depan sana,seorang wanita membawa sebuah tongkat bisbol dan berada persis di sebelah mobil pengantin.

 **Brakk**

Wanita bersurai pink itu berusaha memukul Sasuke, tapi aku menghalaunya dengan diriku sendiri. Aku melihat dengan jelas gaun putihku kini berubah menjadi berwarna merah segar. Tongkat itu mengenai perutku, sakit rasanya-

"Bayi-"

 **Hinata POV end**

 **TBC**

 **Review, Favorite dan Follow ya..**

 **Akan lanjut secepatnya**

Maura Raira: Saya tidak tahu hehehe, Makasih Reviewnya

Sasuhina 69: Hehe makasih sarannya ya.., tenang Hinata kan menyayangi Neji seperti sodara Makasih Reviewnya...

ana : Iya juga sih.., tapi ini dibuat supaya anti mainstream aja hehe,Makasih Reviewnya...

chefty: Semoga aja ya..., hehe Makasih Reviewnya

clareon : neji diusir gara2 suka ama hinata? Bukanlah hehe, neji memang bisa alay wkwkwkwkwk, Makasih Reviewnya

mikyu : Mungkin Sasuke lagi *poop hehe, Makasih Reviewnya

Jojo Ayuni : Ini udah lanjut.., Makasih Reviewnya

Nadeshiko Padmini : Jangan permen napa? Coklat kek hehe, udah lanjut Makasih Reviewnya

ana alay : Mungkin penjelasan lebih jelasnya di chap selanjutnya ya...,Makasih Reviewnya

guest : Sasuke bukannya udah tau Hinata hamil, tapi emang ada perlu sama Hinata hehe,Makasih Reviewnya

Morijin : Makasih sarannya ya..., di chap ini mudah2an bisa jelasin kenapa Hinata kek gitu hehe,Makasih Reviewnya

nishlchan : Semoga udaah agak jelas ya di chap ini, hehe Makasih Reviewnya

.777: NejiHina? Entar di fikir lagi ya mau dibuat kek mana hehe,Makasih Reviewnya


	3. Chapter 3

Trap

Hai semua.. akhirnya up juga chap 3 Arigato beberapa masukan dari Minna-san. Review,Favorite,Saran dan segala macam bentuk apresiasi itu sangat membantu hehe.

 **Naruto dkk, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo(S),OOC dan sebagainya**

 **Pair : Sasuhina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Sasuke POV**

Di depan sana aku melihat jelas seorang wanita membawa tongkat bisbol , yang tak lain adalah Sakura . Aku sudah siap dengan tanganku yang akan menghalaunya, jika tiba-tiba dia mengarahkan tongkat itu ke arahku.

 **Brakk**

Hinata terjatuh saat dia tiba-tiba berada di depan diriku dan terkena pukulan keras dari Sakura. Darah segar mewarnai gaun pengantin putih Hinata, aku segera mengangkat tubuh Hinata kala melihat rasa sakit pada wajah polos nya.

Aku memerintahkan supir melajukan mobil secepat nya ke rumah sakit saat aku sudah duduk di kursi belakang bersama Hinata. Aku menangkup dan memukul pelan wajah Hinata untuk selalu menyadarkannya. Hinata terlihat sangat pucat dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa kehilangan ego tinggiku .

"Cepat bodoh!"

Aku menginterupsi supir itu ketika kulihat pelupuk Hinata sudah mulai tertutup. Aku menepuk pelan wajah Hinata tapi tidak ada sedikitpun respon dari Hinata. Demi apapun aku segera memberi nafas buatan untuk Hinata, aku melakukannya berulang kali yang tidak juga membuahkan hasil.

Kulihat keluar jendela sudah sampai di rumah sakit, seorang perawat membukakan pintu mobil dan perawat lainnnya membantu mengeluarkan Hinata. Seperti keong mereka ini, aku segera mengangkat tubuh Hinata ala bridal style dan berjalan cepat ke ruang UGD. Setelah menidurkan Hinata di atas tempat tidur pasien,aku meninggalkan ruangan itu saat seorang dokter laki-laki bermata panda itu yang meminta diriku.

Aku duduk dengan gelisah di ruang tunggu dan berharap semuanya akan baik saja, aku melihat Sakura dari kejauhan yang berlari ke arah ku. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di hadapan ku, aku melemparkan death glare dan ingin segera mengulitinya sebelum Sakura berlutut padaku. Sakura minta maaf sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya dan menjelaskan kekecewaan dirinya karena pembatalan perjodohan itu.

Aku lekas berdiri saat perawat mempersilahkan aku masuk menemui Hinata, aku meninggalkan Sakura dengan posisinya yang masih berlutut. Aku menghampiri Hinata di sudut ruangan , memandangi dirinya dari dekat dia terlihat seperti bidadari kenapa aku baru menyadari itu?. Tanganku yang ingin mengelus helai indigo nya terhenti saat Hinata tiba-tiba tersadar. Aku menelan ludah susah payah melihat terukirnya sebuah senyuman di wajah Hinata.

"Bayiku baik saja, bisik seorang pria padaku tadi" Ujar Hinata.

Pria? Oh Sabaku No Garaa, dokter yang tak lain adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini sekaligus sahabatku. Aku mengarahkan onyx-ku dalam pada lavender Hinata, Hinata menaikkan sedikit alisnya dengan senyum yang masih terlihat jelas.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!"

"Karena-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku mengurung Hinata dengan kedua tangan ku diantara wajahnya. Hinata terlihat kehabisan kata-kata dan raut wajah manisnya seketika berubah menampakan ketakutan.

"Aku tidak suka kau melakukan itu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu aku beranjak dari posisiku dan berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di depan tempat tidur Hinata. Aku mengacak surai ravenku, aku merasa sedikit frustasi dan kesal saat ini.

"Gomen, Sasuke-sama" Ujar Hinata terbata.

Aku berbalik dan menghampiri Hinata lagi, kali ini aku bukan hendak memarahi atau memakinya. Aku hanya menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang keharusannya menjaga bayi itu, karena jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya mau tak mau aku harus menceraikan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk pelan mengerti akan penjelasanku, onyx-ku segera beralih dari wajahnya saat pintu terbuka dan menampakan seseorang dari sana. Sakura? Apalagi maunya sekarang? Aku segera menghampirinya yang hendak berjalan ke arah sini.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya sampai di belakang pintu, aku mengurungnya dengan kedua tanganku dan ingin segera memukul wajah mulusnya itu. Sebelum-

"Sasuke jangan" Ujar Hinata dengan setengah berteriak.

Sakura yang melihat sela untuk pergi segera melaluiku dan menghampiri Hinata, Sakura memegang erat tangan Hinata dan menangis sejadinya di tangan Hinata. Sakura berulang kali meminta maaf pada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya memandang Sakura iba dan ikut menitikkan air mata.

Aku segera menarik tangan Sakura dari tangan Hinata dan berusaha untuk mengusirnya dengan berbagai macam kata kasar. Sakura terlihat keras kepala dan berusaha menamparku dengan tangannya.

"Sakura aku sudah memaafkanmu, tapi tolong jangan ganggu aku dan bayiku lagi" Ujar Hinata yang membuat aku dan Sakura membeku.

Dengan wajah senang Sakura menghampiri dan berterimakasih pada Hinata, Sakura juga berjanji akan membantu apapun yang bisa di lakukannya untuk Hinata. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan mengatakan Sakura hanya perlu menjaga dirinya untuk Hinata. Yang benar saja aku tidak mengerti pada Hinata, dia memaafkan Sakura dan tidak memberi satu pun syarat yang memudahkan Sakura untuk memanfaatkannya.

"Sudah waktunya Hinata istirahat, sebaiknya kau pulang" Ujarku sinis.

Sakura segera berpamitan dengan Hinata dan berjanji akan menjenguknya besok, hal itu juga di setujui Hinata benar-benar tidak habis fikir. Setelah Sakura keluar dari ruangan ini, aku menutup kasar pintu itu dan mendekati Hinata yang berusaha duduk. Aku tidak membantunya sedikitpun, karena kurasa dia sudah bisa sendiri bukan?

"Kenapa memaafkannya? Tidakkah kau merasa sakit karenanya?!"

"Memaafkan itu harus, memang sakit tapi yang terpenting anak ini baik saja bukan? Kau lupa aku juga memaafkanmu?" Balas Hinata.

Aku terhenyak mendengar kalimat terakhir Hinata, aku segera keluar dari ruangan ini dan meninggalkan Hinata dalam kebingungan. Aku menekan beberapa nomor di layar Iphone ku, saat sambungan ketiga seseorang di seberang sana menjawab panggilanku dengan nada bahagia. Aku menjawab kalimatnya juga dengan rasa bahagia, karena sudah tiga bulan terakhir ini tidak ada kabar sama sekali.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia memutuskan panggilan sepihak yang membuatku kecewa, aku mencoba untuk menghubunginya kembali tapi tidak ada jawaban di seberang sana meski nomor telponnya masih aktif.

 **Sasuke POV end**

.

.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Aku merasa cukup terpengaruh akan perkataan Ino dan beberapa temanku yang lain tentang kehidupanku yang terasa datar saja. Tanpa ada masalah dengan guru BK,kehidupan yang selalu lurus saja bahkan tidak ada sedikit pun masalah percintaan. Bagaimana mungkin ada masalah percintaan jika gebetan saja tidak punya?. Lusa adalah hari terakhir mengumpulkan semua tugas yang di berikan semua guru, untung saja semua tugasku sudah ku selesaikan hari ini.

 _Kring!_

Aku mengangkat panggilan dari Zuka alumni Konoha Senior High School, dia adalah seniorku di organisasi _cheers_. Zuka ternyata menghubungiku karena dia sudah ada di depan pagar rumahku untuk menjemputku. Aku segera beranjak dari meja belajarku dan mengambil tas putih serta mengenakan _dress_ hitam semata kaki.

Aku berjalan cepat menuruni tangga , setelah sampai di luar aku mengunci pintu rumahku dengan terburu-buru. Aku segera masuk ke dalam mobil _jazz_ merah Zuka, di dalamnya aku juga melihat seorang wanita yang nampak sebaya dengannya. Wanita itu sama seperti Zuka, mempunyai mata kucing yang indah serta rambut hitam tersenyum manis melihat ke arahku dan segera melajukan mobilnya cepat.

"Aku Eunha , buka saja rompi panjangmu itu terlihat sangat lucu"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan membuka perlahan rompi hitamku yang terasa tidak nyaman di pakai. Eunha melemparkan ribuan pujian padaku karena kulit putih terawatku yang terekspos, wajahku bersemu merah dan mengukir senyuman kecil di wajahku.

Mataku membulat sempurna saat mobil Zuka berhenti di parkiran salah satu hotel bintang lima. Aku enggan turun, aku memberanikan diri untuk turun saat Zuka membukakan pintu belakang dan menjamin keselamatanku di dalam nanti. Zuka juga mengatakan kami hanya akan memesan beberapa minuman yang tidak ditemui di tempat lain. Setelah itu kami akan segera pulang, aku menyapu setiap sisi _lobby_ hotel dan menemukan banyak sekali wanita cantik dengan pakaian minim.

"Kita akan minum disini?" Ujarku sedikit ragu.

Zuka tertawa kecil padaku setelah dia menyuruh Eunha memesan beberapa menu untuk kami. Aku dan Zuka hanya duduk di sofa sembari menunggu Eunha dan pesanan datang. Seorang _waitress_ menghampiri dan menaruh minuman di atas meja yang berhadapan langsung dengan kami. Setelah itu Zuka memberiku segelas penuh yang berbau cukup menyengat, aku mencoba meminumnya dan saat aku meneguknya tenggorokanku terasa panas. Penglihatanku sedikit kabur saat aku melihat di depan sana, Eunha sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki dan tersenyum lebar menatapku.

 **Hinata POV end**

Hinata terbangun tiba-tiba dari tempat tidurnya yang membuat Sasuke iku terbangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa segera berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata, Hinata bercucur keringat di wajahnya. Saat tangan Sasuke hendak menyentuh dahi Hinata, Hinata segera menepis tangan Sasuke dan menitikan air matanya. Sasuke terlihat bingung dan segera mendekap erat Hinata, Hinata memukuli dada bidang Sasuke pelan dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi.

"Sasuke, kau membeliku dari Zuka dan kau bisa membuangku saat kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku bukan?" Ujar Hinata sesegukan di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dan segera menangkup wajah Hinata, Sasuke menjelaskan dia tidak membeli Hinata begitu saja. Sasuke mempunyai alasan yang cukup kuat untuk hal itu, Hinat mengentikan isakannya dan bertanya apa alasan Sasuke?. Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa Zuka memberitahukan beberapa informasi tentang Hinata, Zuka juga bilang bahwa Hinata menjual diri karena masalah keuangan. Keuangan? Hinata menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak pernah sedikitpun berniat menjual diri, apalagi karena masalah keuangan.

Sasuke menaruh tangannya pada bibir Hinata, Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa dia juga tidak pernah melakukan 'hubungan' dengan seorang gadis sebelumnya. Jadi Sasuke menjelaskan dia merasa bersalah karena telah meniduri seorang gadis dan segera memberi pertanggung jawabannya setelah satu bulan mencari Hinata. Hinata segera tersenyum simpul dan berterima kasih pada Sasuke setelah Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar saat Garaa dan beberapa perawat hendak memeriksa kondisi Hinata saat ini. Sasuke menjauh saat Garaa menghampiri Hinata setelah memeriksa keadaan Hinata , Garaa segera memberitahukan Hinata bahwa dia sudah boleh pulang.

"Hanya satu minggu" Ujar Sasuke tak percaya.

Sasuke mengucapkan itu karena dia ingin lebih lama cuti dari semua urusan yang menyangkut Uchiha Corp. Garaa menepuk tangan Sasuke sembari menyelipkan kertas yang berisi resep Hinata di tangan Sasuke. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Garaa membisikan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Dia baik, jika kau lalai menjaganya dia akan pergi meniggalkanmu"

Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya menimbali perkataan Garaa, Sasuke merasa sedikit bingung dengan sahabatnya yang memiliki _sixth sense_ itu. Sasuke tidak terlalu percaya dengan perkataan Garaa, meskipun hampir seratus persen perkiraannya tidak pernah meleset.

.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Hinata, Sasuke melihat dengan jelas ibu, ayah Itachi serta kakak iparnya menunggu kedatangan mereka di depan pintu masuk utama. Hinata hendak melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang membuatnya merasa sesak, tapi Sasuke malah mengeratkan dekapannya dan membuat Hinata seperti tahanannya saja. Konan yang awalnya terlihat biasa saja segera menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata. Konan tersenyum manis pada Hinata dan mengelus perut Hinata saat dia berada di hadapan Hinata.

"Uh..aku tidak sabar menunggu kehadiran Uchiha baru" Ujar Konan nampak bahagia.

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah saat Mikoto juga ikut menghampiri dan memberinya sebuah cincin berlian. Mikoto segera menautkan cincin berlian itu pada jari manis tangan kiri Hinata, Hinata melihat kedua jari manisnya sudah adil sekarang. Mikoto menjelaskan cincin itu adalah cincin keluarga Uchiha yang di buat khusus untuk wanita Uchiha. Hinata mengarahkan lavendernya pada jari manis Mikoto dan Konan, cincin yang di pakai Hinata sama persis seperti milik Mikoto dan Konan.

Sasuke berdehem dan menyadarkan bahwa mereka masih berada di luar dengan suhu yang cukup rendah. Mikoto dan Konan segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan membawa Hinata masuk ke Mansion Uchiha. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Itachi hanya melirik ke arah Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di luar.

"Berhasil" Ujar Sasuke bermonolog.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Aku melihat beberapa pesan masuk di _blackberry_ ku, aku melihat banyak sekali pesan selama delapan hari terakhir ini. Semua pesan itu berasal dari satu orang Neji, aku membaca satu persatu pesan itu dengan cepat karena takut Sasuke akan segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Semua pesan itu berisi tentang Neji yang menyuruhku pulang, tapi pada pesan terakhir Neji hanya mengirimiku pesan yang membuatku cukup terhenyak.

"Pergilah, jangan pernah kembali"

Aku segera menaruh ponselku dan menghapus kasar air yang akan segera jatuh dari pelupuk lavenderku. Aku menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau sudah melihat semuanya?" Ujar Sasuke terkekeh.

Aku menurunkan kedua tanganku dan segera berbalik menidurkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Aku juga menarik selimut tosca cepat, menutupi tubuhku yang mengenakan piyama berwarna merah terang. Aku terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menyentuh pipiku dan wajahnya yang sangat dekat denganku saat ini.

"Ah!" Teriakku yang membuat Sasuke segera membungkam mulutku.

"Diam, ruangan ini tidak kedap suara" Ujar Sasuke.

Apa peduliku? Aku hanya takut jika Sasuke akan macam-macam padaku, aku segera mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke dan segera menutupi wajahku dengan selimut. Aku yakin malam ini pasti tidurku tidak akan nyenyak, aku mencoba menyembunyikan lavenderku sebisa mungkin.

Saat aku mulai terlelap aku merasakan suara baritone Sasuke mengelus dan membisikan sesuatu pada perutku. Oh Kami-sama, kenapa jantungku berdegup semakin kencang? Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta, semua ini hanya sementara. Sasuke terus mengelus lembut perutku yang memang terlihat mulai berisi ini, aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak segera terbangun dan merusak kebahagiaan Sasuke. Aku melihat sedikit wajah bahagia Sasuke, aku melihat Sasuke juga menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat jarang terlihat di wajah tampannya itu. Tampan? Apa-apaan aku ini, tapi memang dia cukup di atas standard dengan wajahnya sekarang. Aku menutup pelupuk lavenderku perlahan, karena mataku terasa sudah berat.

Selang beberapa menit setelah itu, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil Iphone-nya yang berdering. Sasuke menjawab panggilan itu dengan nada bahagia, Sasuke menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Aku selalu menunggumu"

Hal itulah yang terakhir kudengar sebelum aku benar-benar terlelap dalam kantuk yang sangat ini.

 **.**

Pagi yang cukup dingin, aku membuka pelupuk lavenderku dan melihat pintu balkon terbuka lebar. Aku mendudukan diriku di atas tempat tidur dan mengambil remot _air conditioner_ yang ada di sebelahku dan segera mematikannya. Aku juga menurunkan kakiku dan melangkahkannya perlahan ke arah pintu itu. Aku menutup dan mengunci pintu itu dari dalam, aku berbalik dan mengambil segelas air dari dispenser yang berada tak jauh dari sini. Aku juga membuka lemari yang ada di bawah dispenser itu, melihat di dalamnya dan mengambil wadah yang berisi kopi dan gula di sana.

Aku mengambil gelas yang bertuliskan nama Sasuke disana, aku membuatkannya secangkir kopi di pagi hari . Setelah itu , aku meletakannya di atas meja yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur Sasuke. Aku memandanginya sejenak, wajahnya nampak sangat tenang saat dia tertidur. Secara tidak sadar aku memandanginya sambil memangku wajahku dan senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa senyum sendiri?"

Lamunanku terpecahkan saat suara baritone Sasuke mengintrupsiku, aku semakin memperjelas senyuman di wajahku. Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengambil kopi tadi dan memberinya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dan memberitahuku biasanya di pagi hari dia akan meminum jus tomat di kulkas yang bersebelahan dengan dispenser. Aku membulatkan lavenderku dan berjalan menghampiri kulkas, saat aku membukanya aku tidak menemukan jus tomat. Dalam kulkas ini hanya ada berbagai macam buah-buahan, aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan memberi isyarat pada Sasuke.

"Sudah aku minum ini saja, biasanya aku akan meminum ini saat aku lembur saja" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengarahkan segelas kopi itu padaku.

Aku berjalan ke arah lemari saat melihat dan membolak-balik pakaianku, lavenderku membulat seketika saat tidak melihat barang yang kucari dalam lemari. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan bertanya padaku, aku mencari dimana baju handuk yang aku bawa dari apartermen Neji. Sasuke mengatakan dia meninggalkannya dengan sengaja di rumah sakit. Aku terkejut bukan main, bagaimana bisa aku mandi tanpa menggunakan itu?.

"Pakai milikku di belakang pintu kamar mandi" Ujar Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi, aku melihat interior kamar mandi ini sangat menakjubkan. Sebuah _bath tub_ biru yang sangat besar, juga perlengkapan kamar mandi lainnya yang sangat lengkap. Kamar mandi ini beraroma khas pria yang sangat menenangkan. Aku menghidupkan keran air untuk memenuhkan _bath tub_ dan mengambil botol shampoo dan sabun yang warnanya sedikit berbeda dari yang lain, merah muda. Aku mengambil kedua botol yang masih terisi penuh dan mencium aroma manis yang membuatku segera menyukainya.

Setelah beberapa menit berendam, aku membersihkan semua busa yang ada di tubuhku di bawah _shower_. Aku mengambil handuk tosca di sisi sana dan melingkarinya di setiap lekuk tubuhku. Aku terkesiap melihat handuk yang hanya menutupi tubuhku satu jengkal di atas lutut. Pendek sekali gumamku dalam hati,tapi tidak mungkin aku keluar tidak menggunakan handuk. Aku membuka perlahan pintu kamar mandi, dengan lavenderku melihat Sasuke di pinggir tempat tidur dari sela kecil ini. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan sedikitpun suara yang akan membuat Sasuke segera melirikku.

 **Kriiit**

Oh tidak, pintu kamar mandi bersuara saat aku sudah di atas lap kaki berwarna gelap ini. Sasuke segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang diriku dari atas sampai bawah dengan intens. Aku segera menutupi tubuh bagian bawahku yang terekspos di depan onyx-nya, di saat yang sama ikatan pada handuk bagian atas sedikit melonggar dan membuatku segera memasuki kamar mandi lagi.

"Keluarlah, tak perlu sungkan" Ujar Sasuke terkekeh.

Aku mengintip dari sela pintu dan berujar pada Sasuke untuk berbalik dan mentup matanya. Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan semua ini, saat aku melihat Sasuke sudah berbalik. Aku berjalan secepatnya ke arah lemari yang berada di sudut kiri ruangan ini. Aku menggeser cepat pintu lemari dan mengambil baju terusan berwarna putih, aku terkesiap saat membalikkan tubuhku 180 derajat. Sasuke melempar seringainya pada diriku dan melihat bagian atas tubuhku yang mungkin terlihat jelas baginya. Aku segera menutupinya dengan pakaian yang kuambil tadi, Sasuke menyebalkan. Aku tahu jika dia tinggi dan bisa melihat semuanya, tapi dia benar-benar membuatku bingung sekarang. Memangnya dia fikir aku ini wanita macam apa?, pernikahan ini kan hanya sementara jadi dia tidak ada hak atas diriku sepenuhnya.

"Kau ingin terus disini?, menghalangiku mengambil pakaian?" Ujar Sasuke datar.

Oh Kami-sama, kenapa aku berfikiran hal aneh, padahal Sasuke hanya ingin mengambil pakaiannya. Aku tahu, kini dia pasti terlambat untuk rapat yang dibicarakan di ruang makan semalam. Aku segera menyingkir dan masuk ke kamar mandi lagi untuk berganti pakaian, aku mengenakan pakaianku secepat mungkin. Belum sampai satu menit, aku sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihat Sasuke kini berdiri di balkon sebelah sana sambil berbicara dengan Iphone-nya.

Aku sedikit bingung, kenapa perasaan Sasuke sangat sukar ditebak?. Tadi dia bermuka papan triplex sekarang wajahnya menorehkan sebuah senyuman. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, aku merapikan tempat tidur yang cukup kusut. Saat aku menaruh bantal, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tanganku dan memerintahkanku untuk membereskan pakaian kami.

.

Setelah lama perjalanan dengan mobil, aku dan Sasuke sampai di depan sebuah villa yang terletak di Hokaido. Seorang wanita tua menyambut kedatangan kami dengan ramah dan hendak membawakan koper yang tengah ku bawa. Aku tidak memberikan koperku padanya, karena aku tahu masih ada koper Sasuke di dalam mobil yang harus di bawanya. Wanita itu tersenyum padaku dan segera mengambil koper Sasuke. Sasuke memanggilku dia kini sudah berada di depan pintu villa, aku segera berjalan menaiki tangga rata ini. Sasuke sedari tadi hanya memandangi saja, sesampainya di depan pintu Sasuke mengambil koper dari wanita itu dan memerintahkannya untuk segera pergi.

Aku mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke menyusuri villa ini, villa ini hanya satu tingkat tapi sangat luas. Pertama kami melalui ruang tamu bertema alam dengan perpaduan warna hijau dan cokelat. Ruang tamu ini memiliki empat kursi mahoni berwarna cokelat dan sebuah meja besar di tengahnya. Setelah itu, aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri sebuah ruangan yang nampak hangat dengan sebuah sofa besar, televisi yang melekat di dinding serta beberapa tanaman di pot yang berada di kanan kiri _home theater_.

Aku tidak segera berhenti menyusuri ruangan saat Sasuke sudah duduk di sofa, aku membuka pintu pembatas ruangan dan melangkahkan kakiku ke ruangan selanjutnya . Saat aku membuka pintu dengan pasti, aku melihat interior ruangan yang sangat membuatku terkesima dan segera mengambil persiapan untuk memasak malam ini. Dapur yang sangat luas dengan mini bar dan ruang makan membuatku tak sabar untuk segera memasak.

"Kamar kita disana" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengarahkan onyx-nya pada kamar yang berada di sisi kiri dapur ini.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan meminta izin pada Sasuke untuk memasak malam ini. Sasuke hanya membalas kalimatku dengan kata "hn", aku tidak terlalu peduli dan segera membuka kulkas yang sangat besar itu. Aku melihat sebuah buku tentang kulkas itu, _Meneghini La Cambusa_ nama yang lucu untuk sebuah kulkas.

Kuambil beberapa bahan masakan dari pintu kulkas yang sebelah kiri, aku mulai berkutat dengan perlatan dapurnya sekarang.

 **Hinata POV end**

Hinata memasak banyak sekali hidangan untuk hari ini, karena Hinata bingung ingin memasak apa saja. Jadi Hinata memasak 1/5 dari isi kulkas yang berhasil memenuhi meja mahoni besar itu. Sasuke mengejutkan dan menjahili Hinata dengan menyubit pipinya, Hinata setengah berteriak dan memukul pelan Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu lucu saat kau serius" Ujar Sasuke segera duduk di kursi meja makan.

Hinata mengambilkan Sasuke mangkuk dan perlengkapannya, setelah itu Hinata ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Malam ini, Sasuke dan Hinata menghabiskan makan malamnya cukup lama karena Hinata mengharuskan Sasuke menghabiskan semuanya. Hinata tertawa geli saat wajah Sasuke terlihat merah karena kebanyakan makan. Sedangkan Sasuke segera berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata, Sasuke sudah siap dengan tangannya yang ingin mencubit pipi Hinata sampai-

 _ **Kring!**_

Sasuke segera pergi ke kamar tidur saat melihat layar Iphone-nya, Hinata merasa sedikit penasaran siapa sebenarnya yang di hubungi Sasuke belakangan ini?.

 **TBC**

 **CheftyClouds:** Hinata terlalu baik , hehehe

 **Ryeovy621** : Mungkin ada karena sikap malaikatnya...

 **Sasuhina69:** Kita liat kedepanya aja ya...hehe...

 **Hime345:** Udah semangat nih..wkwk

 **Ana alay:** Iya sian banget kalo gabisa liat nyokapbokap yang keren wkwwk

 **JojoAyuni:** Udah Update...

 **Hnisa Sahina:** Janganlah...hehe

 **Maura raira:** Semangat45 nih..

 **Ana:** Maklum,kejar setoran...wkwk

 **Aindri961:** Ini,kejartayang jadi cepet2..wkwk,pernikahannya itu udah direncanain sma Sasu,hehe

 **Momon:** udah lanjut...

 **Hyacinth uchiha:** semoga..,udahnext dan semangat..

 **Zuzu-chan:** Cukup kak adegan gitu"anwkwkw

 **Hyuga ashikawa:** Astor?gpp deh yang penting kamu senang,hehe..udah lanjut

 **Narulita706:** Mudah"an chap ini bisa jelasin ya, gpp kok kepo itu normal hehe

 **NurmalaPrieska:** Kilat nih...

 **Srilestari:** Kejarsetoran,hehe#plakkk

 **Love:** Jangan baper hikssss...

 **Uchiha Satahi:** Kilat..

Arigato Minna-san atas Review dan Favoritenya


	4. Chapter 4

Trap

 **Naruto dkk, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo(S),OOC dan sebagainya**

 **Pair : Sasuhina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chapter 4**

Sasuke segera pergi ke kamar tidur saat melihat layar Iphone-nya, Hinata merasa sedikit penasaran siapa sebenarnya yang di hubungi Sasuke belakangan ini?. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mengiang di benak Hinata, Hinata berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke arah kamar tidur.

"Tentu,semuanya berjalan baik"

"..Lihat saja.."

Hinata mendengar beberapa penggal kata saja karena dia harus pergi saat mendengar suara bel berbunyi, Hinata berjalan pelan ke arah pintu, saat membukakan pintu Hinata berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki yang mirip Sasuke. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya saat tangan posesif Sasuke memeluk erat pinggangnya tiba-tiba. Sasuke mempersilahkan laki-laki yang bernama Sai masuk dan menuntun Hinata masuk juga.

Hinata mempersilahkan sepupu suaminya itu duduk , sebelum Sasuke memintanya menyediakan dua jus tomat. Hinata berjalan perlahan ke arah dapur dan berusaha mencerna kata demi kata Sasuke di kamar tidur tadi, apa maksud semua berjalan baik? Setahu Hinata ,Sasuke tidak pernah membicarakan masalah bisnis melalui telpon. Entahlah Hinata berusaha _positive thinking_ saat ini demi kandungannya.

.

Setelah makan malam bersama dan mengantar Sai ke Bandara, Hinata maupun Sasuke kembali ke kediaman mereka dengan cepat.

"Malam Hime.."

Sasuke segera menghampiri dan mencium dahi Hinata setelah mandi, mau tak mau wajah Hinata berwarna merah padam. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi wajahnya itu.

"Kenapa aku begini? Aku tidak menolak perlakuannya sama sekali" Batin Hinata.

 **Boo!**

Sasuke mengejutkan Hinata dengan menarik selimut tosca itu, kini wajah Hinata semakin memerah yang membuat Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Belum sempat lebih dekat Hinata berteriak , hal itu membuat Sasuke mundur karena terkejut bukan main.

"Kenapa kau bertelanjang dada?!" Ujar Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Aku ini suamimu" Balas Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Kenapa dia selalu bertingkah manis?" Batin Hinata.

Hinata menyudahi kalimat Sasuke dengan mengambil kembali selimut itu dan menidurkan dirinya sendiri. Hinata mencoba menepis perasaannya yang tak karuan ini, siapa yang tidak akan salah tingkah jika terus diperlakukan bak tuan putri?. Hinata terus mengulangi kata-kata untuk fokus terhadap buah hatinya yang tentu di ujarkannya dalam hati.

Hinata mulai menyembunyikan mutiara lavendernya, seketika tubuhnya menegang saat Sasuke sudah ada di sampingnya sambil mengusap lembut perutnya lagi. Sasuke yang tahu Hyuuga yang berstatus istrinya itu terbangun segera menanyakan usia kandungannya. Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa, karena dia hanya iseng melakukan _test pack_ waktu itu. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Hinata , Sasuke segera menatapnya dan mengelus helai demi helai indigo Hinata.

"Tidurlah kurasa usia kandunganmu tiga atau empat minggu"

Kali ini Hinata mengusap pelupuk lavendernya dan menguap tanpa di sadarinya, "Hei, itu kebiasaanku" Sasuke terkekeh melihat kebiasaan Hinata yang serupa dengannya. Hinata tersentak dan berfikir sejenak sejak kapan dia mempunyai kebiasaan ini?. Apa karena gen Uchiha yang kini ada pada rahimnya?.

 **.**

Pagi hari di awal bulan Mei yang bersemi seperti perasaan Hinata saat ini, karena kini Hinata berusaha menahan tawanya saat Sasuke yang terus membujuknya untuk segera bersiap. Hal yang paling menggelikan bagi Hinata , saat Onyx Sasuke menatap lavendernya dia harus segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang menahan tawa jadi sedikit masam. Saat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan Onyx-nya dari tangan Hinata secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke berhasil melihat wajah Hinata yang sangat menggemaskan baginya.

"Nona Uchiha apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Hinata tersentak saat Sasuke mengetahui kebohongan kecilnya itu, kali ini Hinata benar-benar menampakan sedikit kekesalannya pada Sasuke karena cepat sekali mereka kembali ke Mansion Utama Uchiha. Hinata juga menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Sasuke bukan karena tidak suka di sana, tapi mereka belum sempat melihat-lihat pemandangan di sini. Sasuke berfikir sejenak setelah itu dia menyetujui usulan Hinata jika mereka cepat bersiap.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Hinata sudah mengemasi semua dengan keterampilannya, Sasuke membawa semua barang itu ke dalam bagasinya sesudah berpamitan pada wanita tua yang menjaga villa Sasuke. Saat Hinata sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sebelah kursi kemudi, wanita tua tadi mengetuk jendela mobil dan mengarahkan sebuah gelas pada Hinata. Hinata segera menurunkan kaca mobil dan mengambil segelas minuman hangat dari wanita tua itu.

"Nona ini sudah kubuatkan khusus untukmu" Ujarnya sopan.

Hinata berterima kasih dan menorehkan senyuman tulus di wajahnya yang kini terlihat seperti malaikat. Sasuke mulai melajukan _lamborgini_ nya yang sudah lama dalam keadaan hidup, Hinata melambaikan tangannya ke arah wanita tua itu yang di balasnya sebuah senyuman.

"Eum..cokelat hangat"

Sasuke hanya bergumam dalam hati melihat Hinata yang terlihat sangat senang sekarang. Setelah melalui perjalanan sekitar lima menit, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dan mengajak Hinata untuk segera turun. Hinata menyambut tangan Sasuke sesaat setelah Hinata melihat laut biru dihadapannya.

Hinata hampir saja terjatuh saat berlari di tanah berpasir jika Sasuke tidak segera menarik tubuh Hinata. Wajah Sasuke mendadak menampakan kekhawatiran yang sangat dan segera mengangkat tubuh hinata _bridal style_. Setelah itu Sasuke membaringkan pada kursi tiduran yang sempat di sewanya tadi, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat Onyx Sasuke yang semakin menghitam bak malam tanpa bulan itu.

"Kau ingin makan apa Hime?"

Hinata sedikit terperangah melihat Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak marah padanya, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan melempar sedikit senyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengiyakan perkataan Hinata lalu memalingkan pandangannya pada perut Hinata. Sasuke juga membelai dan bertanya lembut pada calon Uchiha itu.

"Kalau kau mau makan apa sayangku?"

Hinata tertawa lepas sambil menutup sedikit mulutnya, sedangkan Sasuke bergumam dalam hati karena berhasil mencairkan suasana. Sasuke segera beranjak menyewa beberapa alat panggangan dan membeli macam-macam makanan laut yang masih mentah. Hinata hanya memandangi Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tekun memasak beberapa makanan yang berjarak satu meter darinya. Sasuke tidak menyuruh Hinata hanya melihat, dia membelikan Hinata beberapa buah-buahan yang sudah di kemas. Setelah membelinya di kedai terbesar di sana, Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan memberinya buah itu. Lagi-lagi wajah Hinata merona saat menerima buah dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke. Saat Sasuke hendak menghampiri panggangannya, Hinata menawari potongan mangga pada Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dulu di cobanya.

"Asam" Ujar Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Benarkah? Kurasa itu manis" Sanggah Hinata.

Sasuke mengacak helai indigo Hinata yang terurai bebas lalu mencium atas kepala Hinata, Hinata mencoba kembali mangga itu dan dia mengatakan rasanya manis pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengiyakan saja perkataan Hinata, Sasuke hampir lupa dengan masakannya jika tidak ada seorang pelayan yang di sewanya tadi. Pelayan itu memberikan pada Sasuke, Sasuke hendak mencicipi masakannya tapi diurungkan kala melihat piringan buah Hinata sudah kosong.

Sasuke meminta Hinata membuka mulutnya saat dia menyuapi Hinata potongan cumi dan sausnya itu. Hinata mengunyah pelan cumi itu dan memberi dua jempol kecilnya pada Sasuke, Sasuke terlihat cukup puas dan ikut mencicipi masakannya itu. Sasuke beranjak dan meminta Hinata menunggunya karena harus membeli minum dulu, Sasuke juga meminta Hinata menghabiskan makanan itu.

"Baiklah kutunggu di sini, eum.. ini terlalu banyak Sasuke aku tidak akan habis" Ujar Hinata menggigit sedikit jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke hanya mendengarkan kalimat Hinata sebelum meninggalkannya, Hinata memandangi suasana lautan dan merasakan deru angin yang menyejukan sambil memakan sedikit demi sedikit _seafood_ tadi. Karena terlalu terpesona keindahan alam di hadapannya Hinata sampai tidak menyadari jika Saasuke sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan tertawa kecil .

"Hei Hime, kau sudah menghabiskan semuanya pasti kau haus" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Hinata segera mengarahkan lavendernya pada Onyx sehitam jelaga sang suami, Hinata juga mulai merona saat melihat pirngan _seafood_ itu hanya bersisa saus. Sasuke tidak membiarkan Hinata berfikir lama dan memberinya segelas penuh _juice avocado_ , setelah itu Sasuke mengeluarkan Iphone-nya dan mengambil foto _selfie_ saat Hinata meminum jusnya.

"Sasuke, kau curang"

Hinata berujar sambil menutup wajahnya, Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Hinata di Iphone-nya . Sasuke yang melihat Hinata masih menutup wajahnya menggoda Hinata untuk membukanya. Tapi tidak membuahkan hasil yang membuat Sasuke sedikit gelisah dan berusaha membujuk istrinya untuk di ambil gambar.

"Tambahkan kun saat kau memanggilku, maka kuulangi foto kita tadi"

"Baik, Sasuke-kun"

Hinata membuka tangannya dan bersiap untuk ambil gambar selanjutnya dengan ekspresi tersenyum. Beberapa kali mereka berfoto ria sampai lupa ini sudah tengah hari, Raja siang yang mulai tinggi membuat Hinata mulai gelisah. Sasuke yang melihat kegelisahan Hinata segera menaruh Iphone-nya ke dalam sakut dan mengangkat tubuh Hinata _bridal style_ menuju mobil. Tanpa di sadari, Hinata menaruh kedua tangannya mengelilingi leher Sasuke.

 **...**

Setelah cukup lama di perjalanan, akhirnya Hinata dan Sasuke kembali ke Mansion Utama Uchiha. Wajah Hinata berbinar saat dia turun dari mobil, di sana Hinata kembali melihat semua orang menunggunya dengan senang hati. Siapa yang tidak senang selalu di perlakukan bak seorang putri begini?, Hinata yang hendak berjalan terlebih dulu segera terhenti saat tangan kekar Sasuke tertaut pada tangan kecil nan halus Hinata. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai yang membuat Konan dan Mikoto seperti memanas, Konan yang terlihat sangat merindukan Hinata itu segera berjalan dan menghampiri Hinata. Mikoto pun serupa dengan Konan, mereka menghampiri Hinata dan menggeser posisi Sasuke agar menjauh dari Hinata.

"Oh Kami-sama, aku sangat merindukanmu dan Uchiha kecil" Ujar Konan sambil memeluk sayang Hinata.

"Seharusnya kau juga memberiku cucu , padahal sudah empat tahun menikah"

Mikoto ikut berujar sambil mengelus helai indigo Hinata, Hinata terlihat sedikit tidak enak pada Konan. Konan sedikit menjawab perkataan Mikoto dan menjelaskan dia sedang sibuk dengan beberapa pemotretan. Hinata hanya tersenyum tulus pada kedua wanita yang menyayanginya , belum lama setelah Hinata dan yang lain masuk seorang laki-laki datang ke Mansion Uchiha. Laki-laki itu langsung masuk dan menyapa semua yang masih berada di ruang tamu itu, Sasuke segera meminta Hinata untuk di periksa olehnya. Beberapa saat setelah itu datanglah dua orang perawat perempuan yang membawa seluruh perlengkapan yang di butuhkan.

Sasuke terpaksa menunggu di luar kamarnya bersama Fugaku dan Itachi, karena Konan dan Mikoto bersikukuh untuk menemani Hinata untuk di periksa. Saat kedua perawat dan dokter itu keluar , Sasuke segera menghampiri dokter tampan itu dan bertanya padanya.

"Garaa bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Usia kandungannya empat minggu lebih tiga hari, kondisi mereka juga sehat ini beberapa vitamin untuknya"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Garaa segera berpamitan pada Fugaku dan semua yang ada di sana karena hari ini dia harus melakukan beberapa praktek. Sasuke membuka pintu mahoni kamarnya perlahan, di sana ibu dan kakak iparnya tengah berada di sisi Hinata sambil mengelus pelan perut Hinata dan berujar mereka sudah tidak sabar menunggu kehadiran bayi itu. Sasuke juga berujar dalam hati tidak sabar menuggu anaknya lahir sama seperti keinginan semua Uchiha.

Sasuke berdehem dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur, Hinata terlihat senyum bahagia melihat Sasuke mendekat padanya tidak dengan Mikoto dan Konan. Karena mau tak mau mereka berdua harus memberi ruang untuk Sasuke dan Hinata saat ini. Sasuke mengantar dua wanita Uchiha itu sampai pintu dan segera menguncinya dari dalam.

"Hinata minumlah ini" Ujar Sasuke sambil memberi segelas air dan beberapa vitamin dari Garaa tadi.

Hinata mengangguk pelan , setelah itu dia menelan semua pil pemberian Sasuke dan menidurkan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Sasuke meletakan gelas itu di atas nakas lalu naik ke tempat tidur, ikut mengantarkan Hinata ke alam bawah sadarnya. Lagi-lagi Iphone-nya berbunyi mengganggu dirinya yang baru ingin memeluk Hinata, Sasuke segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke balkon. Sasuke mengangkat panggilan itu dengan wajah datar, meski yang menghubunginya adalah seseorang yang belakangan ini di tunggunya. Sasuke hanya mendengarkan penjelasan demi penjelasan seseorang di seberang sana, setelah selesai Sasuke segera mengakhiri panggilan itu sepihak. Sasuke berjalan masuk dan menghampiri Hinata, dia mengelus helai demi helai indigo Hinata lembut.

"Maafkan aku Hinata" Batin Sasuke.

 **TBC**

 **Gomen belum bisa bales review, di chap selanjutnya ya..**

 **Klik Favourite!Arigato**


	5. Chapter 5

Trap

 **Naruto dkk, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo(S),OOC dan sebagainya**

 **Pair : Sasuhina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sasuke POV**

Tidak terasa sudah empat bulan aku kembali tinggal di Mansion bersama seorang wanita yang kini berstatus sebagai istriku. Hari-hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat bersamanya, entah kenapa rasa nyaman bila diriku bersamanya. Siang ini aku sengaja mengajaknya keluar untuk berjalan dan menikmati musim yang akan mulai berganti, aku memberinya perhatian lebih supaya kondisi Hinata dan calon anakku sehat selalu.

Sesekali aku juga mengelus helai indigo kesukaanku itu, aku terus memandanginya dekat dan tersenyum kecil melihat wajah sendunya itu. Aku mempercepat jalanku saat Hinata berlari kecil ke depan sana.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin es krim vanilla tiga tingkat"

Aku menghentikan langkahku pada sebuah kedai es krim di pinggir jalan saat Hinata mengaitkan tangannya padaku manja. Aku segera memesan keinginan Hinata pada pelayan itu, beberapa menit saja Hinata sudah mendapatkannya. Hal yang tidak terduga terjadi saat ini, dia mengecup wajah bagian kiriku lembut dengan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mencuri start lebih dulu, aku meraba pelipisku dan menatap Hinata yang sudah berjalan mendahuluiku.

Hinata sibuk berkutat dengan _ice cream_ empat tingkatnya itu, sampai tidak mengetahui pesananannya itu ku tambah dan melupakan aku yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya. Langkahnya seketika terhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya 180 derajat, dia menghampiriku dan menawarkan _ice cream_ nya itu padaku. Aku hanya memasang wajah datarku dan mengarahkan Onyx ku pada permata miliknya itu. Aku sedikit terbuai melhat bibir manisnya itu dan mulai mendekatkan wajahku padanya, saat wajahku mulai dekat semakin dekat-

"Eum..Sasuke-kun, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan pada diriku dan menggandeng tanganku mesra, aku sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa? Harus sesuai dengan janjiku atau sesuai lubuk hatiku?. Hinata terlihat sangat menunggu jawaban dariku, sedangkan aku hanya memandang pohon yang mulai menguning di sisi kanan dan kiriku.

 _Kring!_

Iphone-ku berbunyi dengan nada khusus, aku tahu siapa yang menghubungiku siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?. Penganggu suasana, aku segera mematikan panggilannya dan mengajak Hinata pulang dengan alasan ada rapat penting . Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah datar yang menyiratkan sedikit kekecewaan.

 **...**

Aku berjalan seperti biasa memasuki Uchiha Corp dengan beberapa karyawan yang menyapa diriku. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena harus mengantar Hinata sampai Mansion, padahal Hinata terlihat belum cukup jalan-jalan bersamaku. Aku membuka pintu ruanganku dengan cepat dan kasar, aku berjalan menuju mejaku tapi langkahku harus terhenti saat tangan halus seorang wanita menarik pergelangan tanganku.

Karin? Apa yang dilakukannya di ruanganku saat ini? Aku melepaskan tangannya cepat dan segera membuang pandanganku terhadapnya.

"Hei Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau terlihat berbeda?"

"Bagaimana dengan gadis yang tengah mengandung anak kita?"

"Kau sudah pastikan dia sehat? Karena itu akan berpengaruh pada anaknya"

"Kau akan segera menceraikannya bukan? Karena aku tidak sabar segera menimang anak itu dan menikah denganmu"

"Kau tahu? Rahimku sudah di angkat dan aku sudah sangat sehat sekarang, maafkan aku karena tidak pernah membalas sms dan e-mail darimu aku terlalu sibuk Sasuke-kun"

Aku terus berjalan dan duduk di kursi kerjaku mendengar celoteh demi celotehan wanita yang selama ini kutunggu. Salah, yang dulu kutunggu itulah maksudku. Dia belum juga menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang membuatku sedikit mengantuk dan mengarahkan Onyx-ku ke segala arah. Dia terlihat kesal dan segera memeluk leher ku dari belakang saat aku tidak mendengarkan kata demi katanya.

"Lepas! Kau fikir siapa kau?! Datang dan pergi dalam kehidupanku seenaknya! Kau tahu, aku hampir gila memikirkanmu, belum lagi tentang perjodohan dengan Sakura karena kau tak kunjung kembali! Sekarang kau semaumu memerintahkan ku ini itu Hah! Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, pergilah sebelum lebih banyak umpatan kasar keluar dariku!"

Aku melepaskan tautan tangannya dariku dan berdiri sambil memakinya tanpa henti, aku yang dulu sudah hilang Karin!. Aku yang selalu menunggu kabarmu, selalu mencintaimu meski semua keluargaku tidak mendukungku. Goresan demi goresan luka tercipta dan abadi di hatiku ini , jika saja Hinata tidak masuk dalam kehidupanku aku pasti sudah sangat hancur. Harus menikah dan hidup dengan Sakura sambil menunggu kau kembali, aku bukanlah Sasuke yang dulu yang selalu menuruti semua keinginanmu.

Setelah kalimatku terhenti, Karin melepaskan kacamata cokelatnya dan terlihat meneteskan bulir air dari pelupuk matanya itu, aku tidak menghiraukannya bagiku air matanya itu belum berarti apa-apa di banding berapa banyak kesakitan dan air mata yang harus kurasakan. Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya cepat, kulihat seorang _office boy_ berdiri di depan sana. Awalnya aku ingin segera marah padanya karena berlaku tidak sopan, sebelum dia memberikan sebuah map merah padaku. Map? Benar saja ini map ketinggalan di Mansion tadinya, lalu bagaimana bisa disini? Tanpa harus bertanya pada pemuda ini, dia memberitahuku Hyuuga Hinata yang hendak mengatarnya tapi terhenti di depan pintu ini.

Aku membelalakan Onyx-ku, apa dia mendengar semuanya? Sial, aku segera berjalan menuju lift dan menekan kasar nomor yang ada di sana. Dia tidak boleh salah paham, dia istriku dialah satu-satunya wanita yang mengerti diriku. Sesampainya di tempat parkir aku segera masuk dan melajukan _lamborgini_ secepat mungkin. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang sudah berada di genggamanku.

 **Sasuke POV end**

 **...**

 **Hinata POV**

" _Bagaimana dengan gadis yang tengah mengandung anak kita?"_

" _Kau sudah pastikan dia sehat? Karena itu akan berpengaruh pada anaknya"_

" _Kau akan segera menceraikannya bukan? Karena aku tidak sabar segera menimang anak itu dan menikah denganmu"_

Kenapa perkataan wanita itu selalu berputar layaknya potongan film di kepalaku? Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghapus bulir air yang sudah membasahi wajahku ini. Sasuke melakukan semua sikap manisnya hanya untuk anakku, aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku ya hanya anakku diambil olehnya dan wanita itu. Aku mencintaimu sangat nak, aku menarik kasar koper milikku ke dalam lift. Keadaan Mansion saat ini hanya diisi oleh beberapa maid dan security, karena ayah dan Itachi-nii sedang rapat di luar negeri sedangkan ibu menemani kakak iparku pemotretan. Aku berjalan cepat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan para maid dan security, aku segera menaruh koperku di dalam taksi yang sedari tadi menungguku, saat diriku hendak masuk sebuah tangan kekar menahanku. Sasuke? Aku menghapus kasar wajahku yang penuh air, berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang semakin erat ini.

"Tenang Sasuke kita akan segera bercerai kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, satu hal yang perlu kau ingat aku tidak akan pernah memberi anakku padamu"

Aku melihat Sasuke lengah mendengar perkataanku, aku segera melepaskan tangannya dan naik ke dalam taksi . Taksi segera melaju menuju rumahku, aku sudah menghubungi rumah Hanabi sendiri disana karena ayah dan ibu punya urusan penting di luar negeri. Saat aku tidak sengaja melihat belakang mobil Sasuke tengah mengejarku jauh di belakang sana. Aku meminta supir taksi itu mempercepat laju mobilnya, setengah jam akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumahku. Aku segera membayar supir taksi itu dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu rumahku, Hanabi yang sudah tahu kedatanganku segera membawakan koperku.

 **Greb**

Kupeluk erat tubuh adikku dengan menumpahkan seluruh keluh kesahku padanya, aku mendengar suara baritone seorang laki-laki yang memanggil namaku. Aku berbalik dan melihat Sasuke di belakang sana, aku segera menutup dan mengunci pintu sebelum dia sampai di teras. Sasuke mengetuk pintu dengan keras dan memanggil-manggil namaku, Hanabi terlihat bingung melihat diriku menangis dan berlaku yang tidak seharusnya pada Sasuke. Aku segera berjalan menuju lantai dua dan meminta Hanabi untuk tidak membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke, Hanabi mengangguk pelan dengan raut wajah bingung, aku membuka pintu kamarku dan berjalan gontai menuju tempat tidurku. Tidak lama setelah itu kepalaku terasa sangat berat.

 **Tok Tok**

Terdengar suara Hanabi memanggil namaku dan membuka pintu pelan. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali melihat langit kamarku yang berwarna putih, aku mengarahkan lavenderku pada jam dinding di depan sana menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Sejenak diriku tersenyum melihat sosok adikku itu, sebelum aku mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi hari ini.

"Hinata-nee, Sasuke-nii menunggu dari tadi siang"

Hanabi mengatakan itu sembari memberikan semangkuk bubur kacang hijau padaku, aku mulai menyuapkan satu sendok demi satu sendok pada mulutku. Aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih jika anakku sedang demo minta makan seperti ini. Setelah menghabiskan makan malam, aku mengusap sayang perutku yang sudah terlihat besar ini. Suara rintik air yang cukup deras membuatku segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarku, terlihat jelas Sasuke masih menunggu di bawah sana. Aku tidak boleh luluh karena hal ini, bisa saja dia menjebakku lagi.

Aku segera menutup tirai jendelaku saat melihat sebuah kilat, tidak lama dari itu terdengar suara yang cukup besar. Aku mengikuti Hanabi yang berjalan menuruni tangga, aku sempat memikirkan Sasuke di luar sana. Aku mengintip dari lubang yang ada di pintu depan, disana _lamborghini_ hitam Sasuke masih terparkir. Hehh..., aku duduk menyandar di pintu sambil mendengar Sasuke yang bermonolog. "Hinata.. kau ingin tau jawabanku? Sebelumnya biarkan aku masuk".

Aku menggigit sedikit bibir bawahku saat sebuah tendangan kecil terasa di perutku, mungkinkan anak ini meminta ibunya untuk membukakan pintu?. Aku merasa tidak tega di luar sana hujan cukup deras, di tambah Sasuke sudah di luar dari tadi siang. Aku berdiri menghampiri Hanabi dan memintanya untuk membukakan pintu lalu memberi Sasuke makan malam. Setelah mengatakan itu aku kembali ke kamarku dan menguncinya dari dalam, baiklah ibu mengalah anak nakal. Aku terus mengusap lembut perut ini, membayangkan kelahirannya yang sebentar lagi membuatku sedikit khawatir.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan suara baritone Sasuke memanggil namaku. Tidak kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah padamu anakku, aku mengabaikan seseorang di luar sana dengan memainkan _blackberry dakota_ milikku. Aku mencari beberapa artikel tentang masa kehamilan yang sudah dekat dengan kelahiran. Aku menghela nafas panjang, aku tahu Sasuke masih di luar sana menunggu untuk kubukakan pintu.

"Sasuke-nii sebaiknya kembali besok, hargai Hinata-nee yang sudah mempersilahkanmu masuk malam ini"

Aku mendengar suara Hanabi mengintrupsi Sasuke, selang beberapa menit aku mendengar suara mesin _lamborghini_ milik Sasuke. Aku berjalan menuju jendelaku dan menatap kepergiannya, maafkan aku Sasuke-kun aku terlalu sakit saat ini.

 **TBC**

 **GO FAVORITE,REVIEW,FOLLOW,ARIGATO**

 **Uchiha Satahi:** Arigato

 **Fitri476:** Hehe

 **Hnisa Sahina:** udah nih ,why?Gomen-nee...

 **JojoAyuni:** Arigato

 **Narulita706:** semoga Happy..

 **Sasuhina69:** semoga Hime tabah..

 **CheftyClouds:** sudah ada jawabannya nih..

 **Ana:** ngga lagi...hehe

 **Ppkarismac:** Next..

 **Miss taurus:** Arigato ,itu memang sengaja dimasukin karakter Korea..hehe

 **Clareon:** Ini udah ada ceweknya...hehe

 **Nurmala Prieska:** Sweet?Arigato...

 **Icaraissa11:** Kita liat chap selanjutnya..oke?hehe


	6. Chapter 6

Trap

 **Naruto dkk, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo(S),OOC dan sebagainya**

 **Pair : Sasuhina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chapter 6**

Pagi ini kulalui hari seperti beberapa bulan terakhir tanpa Sasuke di sisiku, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit untuk menginap. Karena menurut pernyataan Garaa sebagai dokter sekaligus teman baikku, aku harus menginap karena detik kelahiran anak ku akan segera datang. Aku sudah di kamar pasien, beberapa perawat membantuku mengenakan pakaian pasien dan membaringkan diriku di atas tempat tidur. Aku menyamankan diri sedemikan rupa, bersandar di bantal dan mengambil beberapa buah yang disediakan di atas nakas sebelah kiriku.

 **Krekk**

Suara pintu membuat lavenderku membola , kulihat di ujung sana seorang wanita yang tak asing bagiku. Dia berdiri tegak dengan tertorehnya sebuah senyum sarkastik yang di arahkannya padaku.

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

Jantungku terpompa semakin kuat begitupun suaranya, kala wanita yang kuketahui bernama Karin itu sudah ada di samping tempat tidurku. Apa yang dia inginkan? _Kami-sama_ kuatkan aku, dia hendak menyentuh bagian perutku tapi aku menepis tangan miliknya.

"Kau harus segera melahirkan dan memberi anak itu padaku"

Tidak aku tidak akan memberikan anakku, darah dagingku kepada siapapun aku hendak menjawabnya dengan kalimat itu. Tapi lidah ini terasa sangat keluh, tenggorokan ini juga terasa sangat kering dan mata ini terasa sangat berat. Aku mulai memandangnya samar-samar saat beberapa orang berpakaian serba putih mendekatiku.

 **...**

Aku mencoba membuka kelopak mata ini sekuat tenaga, saat kudengar suara tangis bayi yang baru lahir. Sayu mata ini memandang sekeliling, kulihat wajah semua orang nampak sangat bahagia dengan senyum dan kalimat yang lolos dari bibir mereka. Tunggu dulu, aku melihat bayi itu maksudku bayiku berada di timangan Karin.

Dengan seluruh tenaga aku mencoba untuk berdiri dan segera meraih anakku yang terdengar mulai menangis. Kepala ini sungguh terasa berat, aku menghentikan pergerakan ku saat merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada bagian perutku. Seorang perawat membantuku kembali berbaring dan menjelaskan aku baru saja menjalani operasi.

"Kembalikan anakku Karin, kumohon.."

Aku menatapnya sambil meminta belas kasih, dengan cepat air membasahi seluruh wajahku. Aku terisak tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berani mengambil anakku dari Karin, tidak lama seorang laki-laki yang tak lain Sasuke masuk ke ruangan. Sasuke segera berjalan mendekatiku dan mengelus helai indigo milikku.

"Uchiha-san tolong kembalikan anakku.." pintaku lirih.

"Sejak kapan ini anakmu? Dia adalah seorang Uchiha"

Sasuke mengatakan itu sambil berjalan mendekati Karin dan mengelus pelan anak itu, aku tidak dapat berkutik sedikit pun mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Kali ini aku berusaha untuk kembali berdiri dan mengambil anakku, aku tidak peduli dengan luka jahitan bekas operasi tadi. Saat aku berhasil mendudukan diriku di atas tempat tidur Sasuke dan Karin segera pergi dari ruangan ini. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Karin tersenyum sinis padaku,

"Anakku!"

 **Brakk**

Aku segera terbangun saat suara pintu kamarku terdengar cukup keras, kulihat di sana berdiri Hanabi yang membawa banyak sarapan.

"Gomen Hinata-nee"

Aku tersenyum seadanya pada Hanabi, setelah itu aku menghapus derai keringat yang membasahi wajahku. Terima kasih semua hanya sebatas bunga tidur, aku mengusap pelan anakku yang masih dalam kandungan ini. Aku memalingkan pandangan saat melihat Hanabi yang menjatuhkan sendok karena terlihat sangat antusias menyiapkan sarapan untukku.

Aku hanya menatap mata serupa dengan ku itu sambil tertawa kecil, Hanabi menyuapi diriku beberapa buah dan sayuran. Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai seorang adik yang sangat menyayangiku, meski umurnya belum terlalu dewasa Hanabi terlihat sudah mahir dalam seluruh pekerjaan rumah dan lain sebagainya.

Tak lama setelah aku menyelasaikan sarapan, terdengar suara klakson _lamborghini_ milik Sasuke. Refleks aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela, kubuka perlahan tiraiku dan benar saja aku melihat Sasuke di bawah sana. Lavender dan Onyx kami bertemu yang membuatku sedikit panik, Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap intens _lavenderku_. Aku menelan ludah melihat Sasuke yang tahu keberadaanku, aku segera menutup tirai jendelaku.

 **Hinata POV end**

 **...**

Hanabi mengabaikan kedatangan Sasuke, sedikit berbeda dengan Hinata yang tidak terlalu mengabaikan Sasuke. Hinata hanya melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke dari sebuah lubang kecil khusus yang ada di pintu depan. Wajah Hinata terlihat biasa saja saat Sasuke terus mengetuk pintu dan memanggil namanya berulang.

"Hinata buka pintu dan akan kupenuhi kemauanmu"

Hinata terlihat sedikit bingung, benarkah Sasuke akan memenuhi apapun?. Tiba-tiba Hinata berubah fikiran dan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke perlahan, Sasuke terlihat sudah menduganya dan segera mendekap erat Hinata. Hinata hanya diam, tidak membalas atau melepas dekapan Sasuke yang semakin erat padanya. Sasuke yang merasa cukup melepas rindunya segera mundur dan beralih menatap lavender Hinata dalam.

"Kemauanku berhenti untuk mendekati diriku, Uchiha-san"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi mendengar sapaan asing yang lolos dari bibir Hinata,

"Bisa kupenuhi Nona Uchiha"

Mimik wajah Hinata tetap biasa saja saat Sasuke membalas kalimatnya dengan sedikit nada godaan di dalamnya. Setelah itu Hinata segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung bak patung pahatan yang sempurna. Sasuke mendengus pelan dan terlihat sedikit menunduk sebelum sebuah koper di bawakan oleh Hanabi melewati dirinya yang berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu.

"Aku pulang untuk ibu dan Konan-nee" Jujur Hinata pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba mempertahankan dinding kesabarannya mendengar perkataan santai Hinata yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan itu. Sasuke berjalan melalui Hinata yang hendak naik ke _lamborghini_ miliknya, untuk pertama dalam sejarah Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk seorang wanita. Percaya tidak percaya Mikoto pun belum pernah di perlakukan seperti itu, bingung dengan sikap dingin kakaknya yang bagaikan ratu es.

 **...**

Suasana Mansion Uchiha tidak mengalami sedikit pun perubahan semenjak terakhir kali Hinata menginjakan kakinya. Hinata masih melihat dengan jelas ibu, ayah mertua dan kedua kakak iparnya itu tengah menunggunya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sudah bisa di tebak, dua wanita Uchiha segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Menantuku.., kau darimana saja? Ibu sangat mengkhawatir-"

"Kakak juga" Sela Konan.

Ada satu hal yang nampak berubah di Mansion ini, hal itu adalah bunganya ya.. Hinata adalah bunga sumber cahaya bagi Mansion dan seluruh keluarga Uchiha. Hinata yang niat awalnya kembali untuk sementara, segera dikuburnya dalam setelah mendapat kembali apa yang hilang di hidupnya belakangan ini. Hinata tersenyum tulus pada ibu dan kakak iparnya yang tengah menggandeng kedua tangan Hinata. Meski goresan luka hatinya masih terasa, Hinata sedikit melupakannya kala melihat senyuman kedua wanita yang menjadi alasannya sekarang untuk bertahan.

 **...**

"Hinata sampai kapan akan diam padaku?" Ujar Sasuke.

Hinata tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun, Hinata duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan membuang pandangannya. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam dan menghampiri Hinata,

"Aku bisa jelaskan Hime" Tambah Sasuke.

Hinata membaringkan dirinya dibantu Sasuke, Sasuke menatap lavender Hinata mencari satu titik kepercayaan Hinata terhadapnya.

"Sebagian memang rencana tapi tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk memisahkan kau dan anak kita, aku bertemu denganmu-" Ujar Sasuke terpotong.

Hinata segera mendongakan kepalanya melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang nampak serius, Sasuke terlihat menunggu Hinata untuk angkat bicara. Sasuke segera menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang membuat si empu membolakan lavender miliknya. Hinata tersenyum kecil menatap Sasuke bukan karena luluh , tetapi dia menghargai ayah dari anaknya itu.

"Awalnya saat aku mengetahui kehamilanmu muncul beberapa fikiran licik, memang benar aku dan Karin akan mengambil anak itu darimu. Tapi semua itu rencana dulu, rencanaku sekarang memang tidak jauh beda dengan dulu-"

Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya yang membuat Hinata penasaran, raut wajah Sasuke juga semakin serius membuat Hinata semakin penasaran sampai Hinata hendak berdiri Sasuke segera menahan Hinata.

"Aku menginginkan bayimu satu paket bersama ibunya" Ujar Sasuke sambil memasang seringai.

 _ **Blush**_

Rona merah menjalar di pipi Hinata , membuat Sasuke menang lagi karena berhasil meluluhkan Hinata. Ayolah untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara manis secara tulus pada seorang wanita, tidak mungkin bungsu Uchiha itu gagal.

"Aku mencintaimu, jawaban atas pertanyaanmu Hime"

"Em..benarkah Uchiha-san?"

"Ayolah panggil namaku dengan sapaan mesra" Goda Sasuke sambil membelai pipi Hinata yang masih berwarna tomat.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan seluruh yang dirasakan saat ini, sedangkan Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata dan terus menggodanya. Saat Sasuke hendak melancarkan pelukan dan ciuman pada Hinata sebelum,

"Ah!" Pekik Hinata sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Maafkan ayah sayang.. ayah tidak akan mengganggu dan menyakiti ibumu lagi"

Sasuke mengusap pelan perut Hinata yang tertutup dress terusan berwarna biru laut, wajah Hinata seolah terpanggang karena rona merah yang semakin jelas di wajah putihnya itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama Sasuke berhasil mencairkan perasaan Hinata, memang cukup mudah mencairkan perasaan Hinata karena dia terlalu baik.

 **...**

Malam ini seluruh Uchiha berkumpul di ruang makan dengan ekspresi bermacam-macam, Fugaku,Itachi dan Sasuke berwajah sedatar papan triplex sedangkan wanita Uchiha sebaliknya.

"Hinata kau ingin melahirkan di rumah sakit ternama mana?"

Hinata hampir menelan sendoknya saat Fugaku angkat bicara dan bertanya padanya, Mikoto dan yang lain hanya mengangguk ikut antusias atas saran Fugaku.

"Pilihan kalian adalah yang terbaik, jadi aku akan ikut saja" Balas Hinata sopan.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terlihat tenang dan segera menyepakati rumah sakitnya, Hinata mengedipkan matanya perlahan berusaha memastikan kehidupannya ini bukanlah mimpi. Selesai makan malam Hinata dan Sasuke segera beranjak ke kamar, baru saja ingin masuk ke kamar mereka menghentikan langkahnya saat suara Konan yang sedikit memekik dari toilet yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar Sasuke.

"Ada yang sakit Konan-nee?" Ujar Hinata segera menghampiri Konan di depan pintu toilet.

"Ti..dak hanya saja aku hamil, bagaimana dengan pemotretanku besok?"

Sasuke dan Itachi yang baru saja menghampiri istri mereka terlihat cukup terkejut, Itachi segera mendekap erat Konan yang mulai menangis. Hinata terlihat tidak mengerti melihat sikap Konan seperti itu. Setelah Itachi melepas dekapannya Hinata mendekati Konan dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Konan-nee.. kau harus bersyukur sudah menjadi wanita sempurna, bukankah kau sangat menginginkan Uchiha kecil?"

"Bagaimana dengan karirku?"Balas Konan sesegukan.

"Apa pantas mengorbankan darah dagingmu untuk sebuah karir yang semu?" Ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum.

Konan segera meminta maaf pada Itachi karena selalu menunda kehamilannya, dia juga tidak lupa meminta maaf pada janinnya karena tidak merasa bahagia awalnya. Hinata memandang punggung Itachi dan Konan yang menjauh, tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya untuk beristirahat.

Sesampainya di kamar Hinata segera membaringkan tubuh lelahnya, diikuti Sasuke yang tidur di sebelahnya. Sasuke mengusap pelan helai indigo Hinata, Hinata sudah ingin masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya sebelum-

"Hinata.., maukah kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Bisa saja, jika kau juga berjanji tidak akan menghancurkan kepercayaanku"Balas Hinata tanpa membuka kelopak matanya.

"Pasti, malam Hime.."

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah dengan kicauan burung di balkon, aroma sarapan yang menguar dalam ruangan ini. Hinata bangun pagi untuk membuatkan Sasuke sarapan , tanpa memperlihatkan Onyx sekelam malam miliknya Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Tanpa sadar Hinata membuka sedikit bibirnya dan mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan Sasuke.

Saat Hinata berhasil melepaskan tangan itu, Sasuke bangun tiba-tiba yang membuat Hinata sangat terkejut. Hinata berusaha tetap tenang dan mengatur nafasnya,

Sasuke menepuk pinggiran tempat tidurnya, Hinata menuruti permintaan yang lebih seperti perintah itu. Hinata juga mengambil sarapan yang baru saja di taruhnya di atas nakas, Hinata duduk dan memberi itu pada Sasuke beserta jus tomatnya.

"Kita makan bersama" Ujar Sasuke segera mengambil satu sendok nasi goreng dan memberinya pada Hinata.

"Eum.."Hinata mengangguk dan menerima perlakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke meminta Hinata menemaninya ke kantor, sedangkan Hinata menggeleng pelan yang membuat Sasuke segera mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Ayolah Nona Uchiha..."

 **.**

Oke tidak selalu pesona sang Uchiha dapat meluluhkan wanita, karena wanita itu adalah seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke datang sendiri ke kantornya dengan wajah yang lebih datar dari biasanya, saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift dia menemukan sosok wanita berdiri di depan ruangannya. Sasuke segera menghampiri dan melempar _death glare_ pada wanita itu.

"Sasuke aku ingin kau jelaskan semuanya"

Sasuke segera mendorong tubuh Karin dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan, Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan tubuh maupun suara Karin.

"Sudah jelas, aku tidak lagi mencintaimu" Ujar Sasuke sinis.

 _Ting_

Suara lift yang baru sampai, Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada ujung sana. Terlihat Hinata yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan menutup kembali pintu lift itu,

 **TBC**

 **Arigato atas Reviewnya , balasannya di chap selanjutnya yang akan di up akhir bulan**


	7. Chapter 7

Trap

 **Naruto dkk, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo(S),OOC dan sebagainya**

 **Pair : Sasuhina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chapter 7**

"Hinata.."

Setelah berujar sepatah kata itu, Sasuke segera melepas kedua tangannya dari sisi wajah Karin. Sayangnya, langkah yang hendak dilalui Sasuke terhenti kala Karin menautkan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti, kejar dan bahagiakan dia" Ujar Karin berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke tidak menjawab sebutir debu pun perkataan Karin, Sasuke melangkah dengan cepat untuk menggapai tombol lift. Suatu kesialan bagi Sasuke, saat lift itu sudah berada di lantai dasar yang membuat Sasuke gagal menghentikan Hinata. Sasuke segera masuk ke lift satu lagi yang baru terbuka, dengan gusar Sasuke berdiri di dalam lift sambil memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di dalam lift kaca itu.

 _Ting_

Sasuke segera keluar dari lift, berusaha menggapai bayang demi bayang Hinata yang sudah tidak terlihat. Dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk, Sasuke segera masuk ke _lamborghini_ nya dan menginjak kuat pedal mobil.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke sudah sampai di halaman Mansion Uchiha dengan mobilnya yang terpakir di atas rumput.

"Sasuke singkirkan mobilmu dari rumput ibu" Ujar Konan terlihat khawatir.

"Dimana istriku?!"

Sasuke bertanya kepada Konan sambil memegang erat kedua bahunya, sedangkan Konan menjatuhkan pot bunga yang dibawanya karena guncangan Sasuke. Mikoto yang terlihat dari pintu utama segera menghampiri dua Uchiha itu, Mikoto segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari Konan.

"Apa kau menyakitinya?" Ujar Konan membuka suara.

Mikoto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat membuang pandangan dan mengurut pelan dahinya. Konan terlihat tidak senang dan segera mendorong Sasuke, Konan juga melampiaskan kesedihan yang berbuah amarah itu kepada Sasuke. Mikoto tidak hanya menonton, dia berusaha menenangkan menantunya itu dan meminta penjelasan Sasuke.

"Kau apakan adikku!" Ujar Konan masih berapi.

"Aku yakin dia bisa memaafkanku"

"Pasti, tapi dia akan berfikir ulang untuk kembali padamu!" Ujar Konan segera berlari ke dalam Mansion diikuti Mikoto.

 **Sasuke POV**

Perkataan kakak iparku itu ada benarnya, mungkin sangat benar Hinata tidak kembali saat ini mungkin juga tidak lain kali. Semilir angin menerpa helai demi helai ravenku, rasa sesak menjalar di jantung dan seluruh tubuhku. Hinata.. aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, aku segera mengirim beberapa pesan tertulis maupun suara pada akun Hinata.

Semua pesan sudah terkirim dan terbaca, namun tidak ada satu titik pun balasan Hinata. Aku tidak akan pernah sanggup kehilangan seseorang , terutama kau Hinata. Aku tidak boleh hanya diam terpaku disini, aku akan menemukanmu Hinata, Pasti.

 _Sasuke kembali mengendarai mobilnya dengan kelajuan yang sangat cepat, tanpa memperhatikan keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Setelah beberapa waktu, Sasuke memarkirkan cepat mobilnya di sebuah parkiran apartermen yang nampak tak asing baginya. Sasuke segera turun dari mobilnya, berjalan dengan tegap sempurna menuju apartermen berkelas itu._

 _Ting_

Aku segera berjalan memasuki lift dan menekan beberapa angka disana, aku mengabaikan mata para wanita yang terus mengamatiku, kuyakin mereka adalah beberapa penghuni apartermen ini.

 _Ting_

Aku berjalan cepat meuju pintu di ujung sana, aku menekan bel itu beberapa kali dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban sedikit pun. Aku menendang pintu dengan kasar semakin kasar,karena masih tidak ada jawaban berarti dari dalam sana.

"Hei!"

Onyx-ku segera beralih dan memandang seseorang yang baru keluar dari lift di ujung sana, dia menghampiriku dengan mata berapi-api.

"Dimana Hinata?!" Ujarku sebelum dia angkat bicara.

"Jadi kau yang membawanya-"

"Dimana Hinata?!"

Mata yang serupa dengan Hinata itu terlihat menyiratkan sebuah kekhawatiran, aku segera menjelaskan Hinata yang telah menjadi istriku dan kepergiannya. Pria yang bernama Neji itu segera mengajak diriku mencari keberadaan Hinata.

 **.**

Kujalani hari-hari seperti biasa, berangkat pagi ke Uchiha Corp dan pulang larut malam ke Mansion karena Itachi yang sangat sibuk. Belakangan ini hal itulah yang terjadi, karena Konan sedang di rawat inap di rumah sakit menuggu kelahiran anak pertama mereka.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat tanpa beban"

"Baka aniki"

Aku menjawab kalimat kakakku dengan santai saat dia menepuk punggungku, Itachi terlihat sangat panik saat melalui diriku. Mungkin Konan akan segera melahirkan, entahlah aku terlalu lelah mengurusi berbagai rapat dengan Collega bisnis hari ini.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam lift Mansion, saat keluar dari lift harum lavender menguar dari lantai tiga ini. Seketika rasa penatku terhapuskan kala menghirup wewangian yang sangat memabukan ini, kulangkahkan kakiku besar berharap Hinata akan segera memelukku saat aku sampai ke dalam kamar kami.

 **Sreet**

Pintu kamar yang tidak pernah terkunci, aku berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur King Size yang masih tertata rapi. Dengan aroma lavender yang terasa semakin jelas, aku membaringkan lelah tubuhku dan menutup mata berusaha menyembunyikan segala kenyataan.

"Hinata.."

Tidak ada yang tahu isi hatiku saat ini Hinata.., aku sangat rapuh tanpa kau di sisiku, tanpa senyum hangat yang selalu menghiasi wajahmu, tanpa wajah bidadarimu, tanpa hatimu yang selembut sutra tanpa semua tentangmu aku tidak berarti.

 _ **Tok tok**_

Aku segera berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar, aku menjumpai seorang wanita yang masih sangat cantik meski usianya yang sudah tidak lagi muda.

"Sasuke.."

Aku sedikit terkejut saat tangan lembutnya memeluk diriku dan menangis di dekapanku, aku mengusap helai demi helai rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Itachi dan Konan memberi ibu seorang cucu perempuan, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudah bu.., jangan terlalu difikirkan" Ujarku menenangkan dirinya yang mulai berderai air mata.

Aku mengelus pelan helai demi helai rambut lembut milik wanita yang sangat kucintai ini, mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang gusar meski diri ini merasakan lebih dari yang dirasakannya. Hinata.. kuharap kau bisa kembali,

 **TBC**

 **Makasih review:Hnisa Sahina/Zuzu-chan/CheftyClouds/ppkarismac/sasuhina69/JojoAyuni/Baby niz 137/icaraissa11/ana/Uchiha Cullen738/NurmalaPrieska/clareon/:/**

Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya Minna-san, up nya dikit banget karena udah terlanjur janji tapi masih sibuk banget nih.., ini aja buat seharian huhuhu.. Makasih ya yang udah dukung Sasha.. See you di chap depan


	8. Chapter 8

Trap

 **Naruto dkk, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo(S),OOC dan sebagainya**

 **Pair : Sasuhina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chapter 8**

Lagi-lagi dokumen yang harus jadi sarapan pagi ini, aku mengacak surai raven ku sambil berjalan pelan ke arah balkon. Baru beberapa saat kunikmati hembusan udara pagi , seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu dan masuk untuk mengantar sebuah map cokelat padaku.

"Saya taruh di atas meja ini tuan, saya permisi"

"Hn"

Setelah pelayan itu keluar aku membuka perlahan map itu dan menemukan selembar kertas di sana. Sebuah tulisan tangan yang terlihat sangat rapi,

 _To: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _From : Hinata_

Hinata?

 _Apa kabar Uchiha-san? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja saat ini, Gomen atas sifat kekanak-kanakan ku belasan tahun yang lalu. Sudah lebih dari tujuh belas tahun aku pergi dari kehidupanmu Uchiha-san. Jujur bukannya aku marah padamu saat aku tidak membalas semua pesan dari mu, aku hanya merasa sangat malu pada diriku sendiri. Karin dan aku tidak sengaja bertemu saat aku membeli beberapa perlengkapan bayi dulu, dia menjelaskan semuanya termasuk tentang ketegasanmu menolak kehadiran Karin._

 _Setelah mendengar penjabaran Karin aku hanya terdiam sambil membayangkan betapa inginnya anak kita, maksudku anakku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu sangat berterima kasih karena sikap dan perlakuanmu terhadapku, kuharap kau lebih bahagia tanpa aku di sisimu._

 _Meski saat itu aku merasa ingin segera beranjak dan menemuimu, tapi aku rasa semua itu akan sia-sia. Mungkin hanya itu saja yang bisa kutuliskan saat ini, terima kasih jika Uchiha-san bisa memaafkan._

Apa ini? Anakku sudah lahir dan pasti sudah dewasa? Apa maksudnya sia-sia? aku memang pernah mendengar jika Hinata sudah menikah lagi, tapi apa itu benar? Secepat itukah dia melupakanku?. Atau mungkin hanya aku saja yang terlalu lama tidak bisa berpindah dari dirimu Hinata?.

Alamat pengirimnya, alamat rumah Hinata? Mungkinkah dia bersama orang tuanya sekarang?

 _ **Kring!**_

Suara telpon kantor membangunkan diriku dari lamunan, aku segera meraih dan mengangkat telpon itu.

" _Sasuke pulanglah"_

Terdengar suara lemah lembut malaikat cantikku, aku segera beranjak dari ruanganku menuju basement. Masuk lift, keluar lift.. sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, entahlah yang terpenting sekarang aku harus pulang.

 **Sasuke POV end**

 **...**

Langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar sangat jelas di ruang depan Mansion yang tampak sangat sepi itu. Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah tapi tidak menemukan siapapun.

 **Greb**

"Aku merindukanmu.."

Sasuke nampak terkejut dan melepaskan pelukan gadis yang terlihat sangat manja padanya itu. Sasuke mengelus helai demi helai rambut gadis itu, sesaat setelah itu terdengar suara terompet dan sebagian lampu yang tadinya dimatikan sekarang menyala terang.

"Tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu!" Ujar gadis yang masih berdiri dekat Sasuke.

"Wah..wah..wah, sepertinya seorang Sasuke melupakan hari lahirnya sendiri" Goda Itachi.

Semua orang terdekat Sasuke berada di sekelilingnya sekarang, merayakan hari lahir Sasuke yang dua tahun lagi akan menginjak kepala empat itu.

"Mungkin kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi ibu masih memberimu-" Ujar Mikoto sambil membawa cake dengan lilin di atasnya.

"Sssst.., aku tetaplah anak laki-laki ibu" Ujar Sasuke sembari mengarahkan telunjuk nya pada bibir sang ibu.

Itachi, Mikoto, Konan, Nata serta Fugaku bernyanyi bersama menghangatkan suasana Mansion yang telah lama sirna. Sasuke membagikan potongan kuenya pada semua yang ada kecuali seorang gadis.

"Oji-chan, aku juga ingin" Ujar Nata.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan keponakan manisnya itu, dia pura-pura tidak mendengar dan melirik ke arah lain yang membuat Nata sedikit kesal. Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat adik dan anaknya terlihat sangat akrab seperti seorang ayah dan anak.

"Aku pulang dan pergi bersama pacarku saja" Ujar Nata dengan wajah ditekuk.

Sasuke segera berjalan ke arah Nata dan menarik pergelangan tangan Nata, Sasuke juga memberi _death glare_ pada Nata. Saat Nata berbalik, Nata melepaskan tautan tangan Sasuke dan menyunggingkan sebuah seringai kemenangan.

 _ **Hap**_

"Wah.. kuenya sangat manis"

Semua tertawa melihat tingkah nakal Nata yang berhasil menipu bungsu Uchiha itu, tidak terasa mereka sampai melewatkan tengah malam untuk pesta kecil Sasuke.

 **...**

Pagi ini hampir sama seperti biasanya, bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan tanpa pergi ke Uchiha Corp. Sasuke sengaja libur beberapa hari untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Nata.

"Oji-chan jadi supir hari ini" Ejek Nata yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Oji-chan nampak tua, ya.. meskipun ketampanan Oji-chan tidak berkurang, Hahaha" Tambah Nata sambil tertawa lepas.

"Hn"

Nata tidak henti-hentinya berbicara sampai _lamborghini_ hitam Sasuke terparkir di lapangan Konoha Senior High School. Entah darah Uchiha yang mana Nata ini, karena Nata adalah gadis yang sangat berbeda dengan typical keluarga Uchiha yang hemat bicara.

"Arigato Oji-chan, nanti siang makan bersama ya.." Ujar Nata sebelum turun dari mobil.

Sasuke mengemudikan _lamborghini_ miliknya ke arah apartermen Kiba, salah satu teman lamanya. Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya sejenak di sebuah kedai makanan, sebelum turun dari mobilnya Sasuke melihat sosok yang tidak asing di perempatan jalan sana.

"Hinata.."

Sasuke menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya menuju perempatan jalan itu. Terlihat dua detik sisa lampu hijau, Sasuke segera mempercepat laju mobilnya dan berhasil melewati lampu lalu lintas itu.

"Hinata..."

Di ujung jalan sana terlihat helai indigo Hinata yang terurai bebas, tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan

 _ **Brakk**_

Sasuke hampir menabrak seorang anak laki-laki , jika tidak segera membanting setir ke bahu jalan. Sasuke segera keluar dari _lamborghini_ nya dan memeriksa keadaan anak kecil itu. Setelah memastikan keadaannya baik, Sasuke berlari ke arah tempat dia melihat Hinata. Hasilnya nihil.

"Hime.., aku akan selalu mengejarmu" Ujar Sasuke bermonolog.

 **...**

Disinilah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, di parkiran Konoha Internasional School. Untuk pertama kali setelah kelulusannya, seorang Sasuke berjalan melihat-lihat di sekitar sekolah ternama itu.

"Itai! Kita kedatangan boyband"

"Apa dia senpai tahun lalu? Tampan sekali"

"Kami-sama memberkatiku hari ini"

Beberapa gadis yang melalui Sasuke mengatakan dan berbisik dengan siswi lain hal yang sama, apalagi kalau bukan memuji pahatan sempurna wajah Sasuke. Sasuke terus berjalan mencari keponakan kesayangannya, setelah beberapa menit berlalu Sasuke menghentikan derap langkahnya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sudah lama kau menunggu? Ayo pulang"

Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti, tapi tidak jua melepaskan tautan tangan gadis yang tengah menggandeng mesra dirinya itu. Sampai mereka di dalam _lamborghini_ milik Sasuke.

"Oji-chan, kau lihat tidak berbagai ekspresi para gadis tadi?"Ujar Nata yang hanya dibalas keheningan oleh Sasuke.

"Oh Kami-sama, semuanya memberikan tatapan iri padaku tadi, kau tahu Oji –chan? Mereka sempat menghampiriku di kelas karena mereka melihat seorang laki-laki dewasa yang nampak seperti model. Pupus sudah harapanku saat yang kulihat adalah Oji-chan, mereka sepertinya buta melihat seorang model" Tambah Nata dengan nada mengejek.

"Dasar" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak helai raven milik Nata.

"Uh! baiklah aku salah, aku akui Oji-chan memang mempunyai kharisma yang tidak dimakan usia" Balas Nata dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan Nata dan mulai menginjak pedal _lamborghini_ nya. Sasuke sedang berada taman setelah dirinya dan Nata makan siang di salah satu restoran berbintang.

"Oji-chan tunggu di sini, aku beli es krim dulu" Ujar Nata sembari mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di bangku taman.

"Hn"

 **Sasuke POV**

Sore ini suhunya cukup tinggi tapi aku masih berusaha untuk duduk tenang menunggu Nata, ya kehidupanku cukup berwarna karenanya sekarang. Kututup perlahan kelopak mata ini, sampai-

"Ah!"

"Kau?"Ujarku segera berdiri dan menghampiri dirinya yang berusaha berdiri beberapa meter di depanku.

"Maaf tuan"

Saat gadis itu berbalik dan kulihat lavendernya mengingatkanku pada seorang wanita yang sangat kucintai. Dia sangat mirip dengan Hinata-

"Tuan?"

Segera kurengkuh dirinya dalam dekapanku sambil kuelus perlahan surai indigonya ,untuk melepas semua kerinduan yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Sepertinya dia tidak menolak sedikit pun perlakuanku, sampai tangan Nata menjauhkan diriku darinya.

 **...**

Aku sempat marah karena Nata membuat gadis bernama Aita itu pergi, karena itu Nata terlihat sangat sedih sekarang. Perlahan kedekatkan diri dengan Nata yang tengah duduk di bangku taman,

"Gomen"

 _Sriingg_

"Gomen?"Ragu Nata.

Aku tidak membalas kalimatnya dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Nata, wajah Nata terlihat sangat berseri. Nata sudah seperti anakku sendiri, hari ini kami menghabiskan sepanjang sore di taman kota yang sangat luas ini. Sampai aku menghentikan langkahku saat-

" _Lebih dekat, nah pose seperti itu sangat bagus"_

Mata dan wajahku memanas saat melihat sosok wanita yang selama ini kunanti sedang mengenakan dress musim semi dengan pria bertopi yang mencium dahinya.

"Sial" Ujarku sambil melepas tangan Nata dan menghampiri pria itu.

 **Buagh**

Satu pukulan segera mengenai pelipis kirinya dan membuat pria itu segera tersungkur di rerumputan. Aku sudah siap dengan pukulan bertubi-tubiku jika saja tangan lembut Hinata tidak menghalauku.

"Uchiha-san!" Ujar Hinata setengah berteriak.

Aku marah, kesal dan sangat kecewa sekarang, tapi rasa rinduku lebih besar dari semua itu sehingga langsung kudekap erat Hinata. Kusembunyikan batu onyx milikku, berharap waktu akan berhenti saat ini. Setelah beberapa lama kubuka kelopak mataku dan menatap lekat Hinata,cantik.

"Tou-san?"

"Apalagi mau-!"Ujar ku terhenti saat aku melihat Onyx dan surai raven miliknya saat dia membuka topi hitam yang dikenakannya tadi.

 **Sasuke POV end**

 **...**

Suasana hangat serta gelak tawa menghiasi kediaman Uchiha, semua berkumpul dengan rasa yang sudah tidak bisa digambarkan lagi. Mikoto terlihat sangat bahagia ketika menantu dan cucunya kembali, Mikoto juga segera memanggil photografer untuk mengabadikan semua momen berharga mereka.

"Dai, lihat foto ini semuanya terlihat sangat nyata"Goda Nata sambil menunjukan foto yang di dalamnya terlihat Sasuke memukul pelipis anaknya sendiri.

"Hahaha" Ujar semuanya dengan tawa khas Uchiha.

 **END**

 **Go Fav,Review,Follow**

 **Arigato**

Suka ngga dengan akhir yang bahagia? Sasha pun sangat suka hehe, akhir bulan ini atau akhir bulan depan bakal ada ff baru dengan judul "Cinta?" pantengin terus ya.. , Gomen ngga bisa balesin reviewnya satu-satu karena kuota tipis zzzz, tapi udah di terima semua kok makasih ya ,


	9. Chapter 9

Trap

 **Naruto dkk, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo(S),OOC dan sebagainya**

 **Pair : Sasuhina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chapter 9**

"Baiklah jika kau memintanya Sasuke-kun, aku akan menceritakan sedikit jalan hidupku belasan tahun terakhir" Ujar Hinata sembari bersandar di pundak sang suami.

"Hn"

 ** _Flashback ON_**

"Nona bayi anda lahir dengan selamat, bayi anda kami dekatkan dengan anda saja" Ujar seorang dokter yang dibantu beberapa perawat.

Suara tangis yang mulanya terdengar riuh lambat laun memudar saat sang bayi didekatkan pada ibunya, Hinata. Saat Hinata selesai menyusui bayinya, seorang laki-laki berjas dan sorotan khawatir memasuki ruangan Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah punya nama untuk bayimu?"

"Aku baik saja, Em Neji-nii"

"Biar kubantu dengan bayi perempuanmu biar kuberi nama Aita, cantik bukan?"Tambah Neji sembari mengambil bayinya perlahan.

"Sangat Neji-nii, dan... bayi tampan ini akan kuberi nama Dai yang berarti kesetiaan, iya Daisuke yang artinya juga Sasuke" Ujar Hinata yang mulai tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

 ** _Flashback OFF_**

"Cukup Hime, aku tidak ingin membuatmu menangis" Ujar Sasuke segera merangkul Hinata dan mengusap pelan air yang mulai turun dari pelupuk lavendernya.

"Bukankah kau ingin mendengarnya?" Sanggah Hinata.

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kita, jadi aku tidak akan pernah membuka goresan lamamu itu"Tambah Sasuke.

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan suaminya , sambil mulai memandang Onyx sekelam malam yang sudah lama tidak ada di dekatnya. Rasa bersalah mulai menenggelamkan Hinata, saat ia mengingat kalimat demi kalimat Aita atau Dai yang seringkali bertanya-tanya tentang ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku sambil menangis Hime?"

"A-, aku.."

"Apa kau mengagumi suamimu ini? Tenang, ini bukanlah mimpi" Sela Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Hinata menahan air yang akan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, Hinata tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan suaminya. Hinata menorehkan sebuah senyuman terindah untuk Sasuke, jika saja mereka sedang tidak di taman kota pasti Sasuke sudah menyerangnya sedari tadi.

"Kau sangat manis Hime" Goda Sasuke sembari menarik dagu Hinata.

"Em.." Ujar Hinata mulai menutup matanya.

"Oji-chan!"

 ** _Sreeeng_**

Seketika Sasuke menghentikan pergerakannya, sedangkan Hinata segera mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan semburat merah di bagian pelipisnya.

"Apa?!" Ujar Sasuke frustasi.

"Gomen hehe, ini sudah hampir malam jadi aku,Aita dan Kak Dai pulang duluan kare-"

"Pergilah" Balas Sasuke cepat.

Daisuke dan Aita yang baru saja menghampiri Nata, segera berbalik karena rangkulan dan bisikan Nata. Hinata terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Nata dan kedua anaknya, sedangkan Sasuke segera memandang wajah Hinata dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Lanjutkan?"Goda Sasuke.

"A,em bagaimana kalau kita beli _ice cream_?" Ucap Hinata asal.

"Boleh" Balas Sasuke segera berjongkok membelakangi Hinata.

"..."

"Ayolah, aku tidak pernah berjongkok untuk kelas olahraga, tapi pasti untuk wanitaku"

Seketika wajah Hinata memanas mengartikan kalimat Sasuke, Hinata yang tengah mengenakan dress selutut itu melangkah perlahan dan pada akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya. Hinata mengalungkan tangannya erat,

"Tidak banyak berubah sejak pertama aku menyentuhmu"Goda Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" Ujar Hinata malu.

Saat mereka sampai di sebuah kedai _ice cream_ dan membeli sebuah _ice cream_ ukuran besar, sepasang suami istri paruh baya memandang mereka lucu dan berujar "Anak muda jaman sekarang, pacaran di tempat umum".

"Sasuke-kun.."Ucap Hinata terbata sembari mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Tak apa kau istriku Hime"

Setelah mengeluarkan kalimat tulus itu, Sasuke yang masih menggendong Hinata berjalan ke tengah taman kota yang terlihat cukup sepi malam itu. Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat beberapa lampu taman yang di padamkan, sedangkan Hinata mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Uchiha-sama, semuanya sudah dilaksanakan sesuai perintah" Ujar seorang pria berjas hitam yang sedari tadi menunggu.

Sasuke hanya memandangi sekelilingnya yang tampak cahaya remang lampu taman, pria yang nampak mengerti akan isyarat atasannya itu segera pamit untuk pergi. Selang beberapa detik kepergian pria itu, Sasuke segera menurunkan Hinata dari punggungnya dan mengelus lembut wajah Hinata.

 ** _Tuar tuar tuar_**

"Sasuke-kun!" Ujar Hinata setengah berteriak dan segera memeluk erat Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam dan membalas pelukan Hinata dan mulai mencium helai indigo Hinata, setelah suara petasan itu berhenti Hinata memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hinata melihat dengan jelas puluhan mungkin ratusan lilin bertebaran di tanah, lilin itu hidup dengan sendirinya dan semakin menghangatkan suasana.

"Ini sangat cantik" Kagum Hinata.

"Ah!" Ujar Hinata setengah berteriak saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya ala _bridal style_ , Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata di atas _picnic mat_ yang nyaman.

"Hime, maukah kau?" Goda Sasuke.

 **...**

Setelah cukup larut Sasuke dan Hinata sampai juga di kediaman Uchiha, dengan perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata ala _bridal style_ ke kamar mereka. Sepertinya semua Uchiha memang memberikan Sasuke waktu untuk terus bersama Hinata .

"Aita, kau lihat Oji-chan sangat mencintai ibumu" Bisik Nata yang sedari tadi mengintip dari kamar mandi dekat kamar Sasuke.

Aita hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan ucapan sepupunya itu, mereka terus mengamati sampai akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar. Nata mengarahkan senyum jahilnya pada Aita, Nata berdiri dari tempatnya dan menarik pergelangan tangan Aita untuk menemaninya ke depan kamar Sasuke.

"Apa-" Ujar Aita terpotong saat Nata mengeluarkan _electrocardiogram_ dari saku celananya.

Kamar Sasuke memang kedap suara yang membuat Nata semakin iseng ingin mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Aita terlihat tidak telalu nyaman karena menurutnya itu cukup mengganggu, tapi Nata masih bersikukuh dan akhirnya Aita hanya bisa diam.

 _"Sasuke-kun.."_

Belum lama Nata merasakan seseorang menarik daun telinganya, saat Nata berbalik Nata melihat tatapan dingin khas seorang Uchiha .

"Dai?"

"Tidurlah ini sudah larut" Sela Daisuke.

"Em" Ujar Aita yang diikuti oleh Nata.

 **...**

Sungguh inilah yang di harapkan Aita dan Daisuke selama ini, mungkin bukan hanya mereka melainkan seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang tengah makan malam bersama sambil merayakan hari lahir Hinata.

"Hime, kau sakit?" Ujar Sasuke sambil meraba dahi Hinata.

Semua yang ada di sana juga memperhatikan Hinata yang sedari tadi terlihat tidak nafsu makan, Mikoto yang tahu akan sesuatu segera membisikan sesuatu pada Fugaku.

"Bagaimana jika kita beri ucapan selamat datang pada Uchiha baru?" Jelas Fugaku sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Uhuk..uhuk" Daisuke dan Aita serempak tersedak.

"Hime?" Ujar Sasuke sembari segera mengecup lembut dahi Hinata.

 **END**

 **COMPLETED**

Peka aja kalau chap kemarin belum selesai hehe, Arigato.


End file.
